The Return of Freeza
by Vegeta sama
Summary: What's this, Freeza's back and he has a few new tricks up his sleeve. What are our heroes to do, are they capable of defeating the Evil tyrant? Chapter 16 is up. REVIEW PEOPLE
1. The begining of the end

"The return of Freeza" Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End  
  
  
  
Dende has been working hard to leave his mark on Namek society, he hated the fact that as the Earths current God he hadn't done anything spectacular.  
  
He swore that he would do something outstanding that would force everyone  
  
to remember him as a wonderful God.  
  
So for the past twenty years he's worked day and night with the DragonBalls to make them in his words "PERFECT".  
  
The result of his labors "THE PERFECT DRAGONBALLS" Dragonballs that were twice the size of the Namek DragonBalls and were now able to grant anything.  
  
The rules where  
  
1.NO EVIL PERSON CAN USE THEM  
  
2.THEY CAN GRANT ANY THREE WISHES, THEN HAVE TO CHARGE FOR A YEAR  
  
3.THE BALLS WILL SPREAD ACROSS THE PLANET IF AFTER THE FIRST WISH THE SECOND  
  
WISH ISN'T MADE IN A WEEK.  
  
4.IF DENDE DIES, THEY BECOME USELESS  
  
5.NO ONE THAT DIED OF NATURAL CAUSES CAN BE RESTORED  
  
Dendes first wish was for Pilaafs wish to be undone, the result turns Goku into the age he really was before he was turned into a boy.  
  
The second wish was to restore Piccolo to life.  
  
And the final wish was to restore anyone that was killed by Boo or Vegeta.  
  
The Earth rejoices at this new found power and ten more years go by as several wishes are granted. 


	2. The Return

Chapter 2 - The Return  
  
  
  
Ten years have gone by since the creation of the "Perfect DragonBalls" and Master Roshi, turtle, Puar, Oolong, Yamcha, Tiennshinhan, Chaozu, Kylin, Yadjorobe, Lunch, ChiChi, Ox King, Vegeta, and Bulma have all died of old age.  
  
Goku is still alive but much older because he was turned into a boy for awhile.  
  
And things still seem to be peaceful.  
  
But Pilaaf now feels the sting of time, and knows that this may be his last chance to fulfill his goals.  
  
He has gathered another band, and rounded up the "Perfect DragonBalls" and ponders carefully what his wishes should be.  
  
After much consideration he remembers that if he wished to rule the world that damned Goku would only get in the way of his plans and stop him like he had always done.  
  
So he decides that he'll have to do away with him first.  
  
After taking more things into consideration he decides to use one of Goku's former foes, then use the remaining wish to wish for leadership of the world.  
  
He nimbly asks "Perfect Shen Ron" to restore Goku's eviliest foe to life, in perfect condition.  
  
"Perfect Shen Ron" is silent for a few moments, then replies "GRANTED" and a being begins to form in front of "Perfect Shen Ron".  
  
"Are you evil?, will you work for me?" Pilaaf freightingly asks the pale tailed lizard like creature before him.  
  
"I'M AAAALLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE" the creature joyously shouts outloud.  
  
"I'm alive, i'm alive, i'm alive! I'AM AALLIIVVEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" He hollers as he looks at his hands and wiggles his tail, he then grabs Pilaaf and swings him around joyfully.  
  
Pilaaf weakly mutters out "help" as Freeza swings him around in his dance of joy.  
  
His new band arrive, and MUSCLES his strong man shouts for the creature to put Pilaaf down.  
  
"Huhhh" the creature says as he drops the imp and turns to face the one who hollered at him.  
  
"You work for us, the Pilaaf gang", Muscles says.  
  
"Let me introduce you to the rest of us" Muscles says.  
  
"No need" the creature says as his finger lights up.  
  
"You won't be around for long" he adds as he fires four finger darts from that one finger simotaneously killing all four members of the team Pilaaf.  
  
"See, I told you so, but thank you for the test of my new power" he adds.  
  
"I apologize for my rude behavior and thank you for restoring me" he adds.  
  
"My name in case your completely ignorant and don't know is FREEZA" he says.  
  
The imp then quietly orders "Freeza" to obey him, but is ignored, instead Freeza is more interested in "SuperShenron Ron and soon hollers for it to make him immortal.  
  
He receives no response from the gigantic dragon.  
  
Freeza then approaches the frightened imp and asks how he wished him back.  
  
The imp replies that you can't be evil for a wish to be granted.  
  
Freeza is enraged, but adds that at least he's alive.  
  
The imp then orders him to find and kill Goku.  
  
"GOKU"! Freeza shouts and seems shaken.  
  
"I forgot about that stupid monkey"! he hollers.  
  
Pilaaf then asks if he can defeat Goku.  
  
Freeza states that he's trained hard while in the afterlife after being inspired after his final loss at the hands of the Saiyajin, and has become considerably stronger, he then goes into stage5 the stage that previously only Koola could attain.  
  
Pilaaf repeats his question of Freeza's ability to defeat Goku, and there is a considerable pause.  
  
"no"Freeza mutters.  
  
Pilaaf says that he couldn't hear his reply, "NNNNOOOOOO" Freeza hollers causing Pilaaf to seek refuge behind a nearby rock.  
  
"I'am stronger, and have a new form, but a Super Saiyajin is just as strong, and there is more than one stupid monkey, there are two Super Saiyajin, I CAN'T BEAT THAT"! he says.  
  
Freeza then asks Pilaaf to grant him another wish.  
  
Pilaaf thinks, then tells the Freeza "No".  
  
Freeza is enraged, and grabs the imp and his finger lights up once again, "HOW DARE YOU REFUSE ME, FREEZA"! he says as he points his lit finger at him.  
  
Pilaaf holds his answer, and says that he will grant him his wish after he kills Goku.  
  
Freeza drops the imp and paces around, converting back to form4.  
  
"Very well imp, I have learned lots of new tricks, and will kill that stupid monkey, give me a month to train, and he's as good as dead."  
  
Pilaaf adds that in a week the balls will disperse if a wish isn't asked.  
  
Freeza is shocked, but doesn't loose hope, "Very well, if I have to i'll kill him in a week I will" he says as he powers up and begins his training. 


	3. It begins

Chapter 3 - It Begins  
  
  
  
Goku had finally decided that it was time that he say a farewell to Vegeta and  
  
Bulma.  
  
He couldn't control his emotions at the funeral and was removed, so was Bra.  
  
He made a quick stop at Gohans home, and told his son where he would be going.  
  
He also asked him of Pans whereabouts, and is told that she was off battling  
  
crime all over the planet as the "Great Saiyawoman".  
  
Gohan then told Goku to say hello to ChiChi for him.  
  
Goku agreed and flew off, to say farewell to his long time friends.  
  
Bra's car pulls up in front of Capsule Corp. and she takes several bags from  
  
the trunk, and sighs as she walks to the building.  
  
Usually a shopping spree would make all of her problems go away, but she  
  
couldn't figure out why nothing would make this one go away.  
  
She just couldn't get over the deaths of her mother and father, especially  
  
her father, he was always her favorite parent.  
  
She walks down a long hall and says hi to Trunks's secretary and goes into  
  
his office.  
  
Trunks is furiously at work as he usually was nowadays but stops when he  
  
sees his sister.  
  
"Hi Bra" he says, and hangs up his phone.  
  
Bra drops her bags on the floor and sits at Trunks's guest seat.  
  
"I just bought a bunch of things and still can't clear my head" she explains  
  
to her brother.  
  
"You still can't be crying over our parents can you"? Trunks questions her.  
  
Bra couldn't believe how well Trunks was taking this and thought that he  
  
was faking it at first, but later realized that he wasn't, and thought that  
  
he was heartless.  
  
But what if he's right she thought, maybe she was blowing things out of  
  
proportion.  
  
She was disgusted at the thought of being removed from Vegeta's funeral for  
  
losing it and having to be given oxygen, but so was Goku!  
  
She couldn't get over the fact that her father was no more, and having to  
  
live without him.  
  
"I still miss father" she tells Trunks as she starts crying again.  
  
"Listen..sis, I can talk to you later at home but i've gotta get back to  
  
work now"! he pleads with her.  
  
Bra wipes her tears away and says that she is going to do what she should've  
  
done along time ago as she walks to the window and opens it.  
  
"BRA"! Trunks hollers, but Bra tells him not to worry, she still remembered  
  
how to fly.  
  
Trunks tells her not to scare him like that, and asks where she is going.  
  
"I'm gonna say good-bye to mom and dad" she explains.  
  
Trunks asks if she can take it and she assures him, and flies off.  
  
She liked flight, and begins to forget her feelings as she enjoys soaring through  
  
the sky, but the sadness returns when she remembers that it was Vegeta that  
  
taught her how to fly, and starts crying again.  
  
She curses this and speeds up to go get things over with, as she remembers  
  
that Vegeta didn't like winners very much and forces herself to stop crying.  
  
Goku arrives at the graves of his long time friends and doesn't know where  
  
to begin.  
  
Afterall who does he say so long to first, and how.  
  
Bulma: the first person that Goku ever met other than his grandfather and  
  
was his best friend for a long time, and was one of his closest friends  
  
throughout his life.  
  
Vegeta: His worst enemy and best friend in many ways, a good fighter and  
  
Gokus burden in life how can one loose their best friend and worst enemy  
  
at the same time?  
  
More importantly to Goku was how to carry on without those two things.  
  
In many ways the two biggest influences in his life were dead in front of  
  
him, Goku just breaks down into tears and cries to them.  
  
"ULTRA FINGERDART" Freeza yells out as two of his fingers lightup and rocks  
  
begin to rise from the ground and wind blows, Pilaaf tries to take refuge  
  
behind a nearby boulder but even the boulder is blown away.  
  
He screams for Freeza to stop, since he is no good to him dead.  
  
Freeza stops, and powers down.  
  
"I'am going to go kill the stupid monkey now, when I return you better be  
  
ready to grant my wish" he says as he flys off, causing a shockwave.  
  
Freeza is impressed with his new power, and knows that he's stronger than  
  
he's ever been and stronger than he thought he ever could be.  
  
He is sure that he can easily defeat a Super Saiyajin, and locates two strong  
  
powers, he recognizes one as the Namek that impressed him on Namek, and the  
  
other is unmistakably Gokus, he is surprised though that there are at least  
  
half a dozen powers on the planet that are over a million.  
  
But they should now be easy for him to do away with he thinks, and heads  
  
for Goku's power source.  
  
Piccolo stops his training and powersdown as he feels a powerful and  
  
familiar aura on the planet.  
  
He knows that it can't be Goku's, it's to evil he thinks to himself, and  
  
flies after it, he was training to see how weak he was getting now that he  
  
was aging, and found that he was as strong as he was during his encounter  
  
with Freeza, he speeds up and flies for the powersource.  
  
Freeza can now sense his closeness to his target, and feels the aura of the  
  
Namek approaching, Freeza decides to ignore the Nameks approach and focus  
  
on his true foe SON GOKU!  
  
Bra decides to stop at a flowershop along the way to the funeral home.  
  
The shopkeeper has trouble accepting her credit card since she accidentally  
  
took Trunks's, after much arguing she pays with cash and threatens to buy  
  
the shop just to have it blown up.  
  
She purchased the largest bundle of flowers she could find and heads off  
  
again.  
  
Goku has finally been able to bring himself to talk, and wipes the tears  
  
from his eyes and apologizes to Vegta and Bulma for discracing himself in  
  
front of them, but adds that he misses them very much.  
  
"Oh, something make the stupid monkey cry"? Goku hears, and immediately remembers  
  
the awful voice, and dismisses it, but is afraid to turn around and verify  
  
his belief.  
  
"Don't you want to see me again before you die"? he hears, and slowly turns  
  
around.  
  
"FREEZA"! he shouts as he sees his former foe standing behind him.  
  
"Oh, so you remember me, i'm impressed" Freeza says.  
  
"I don't know how you got here Freeza, or how you snuck up on me, but you  
  
picked the wrong time to return, i'm not in a good mood"! Goku announces.  
  
"Whats the matter?, whats going on here"? Freeza questions, and gets a glimpse  
  
of Vegeta's tombstone.  
  
"So, the other monkey died"? Freeza asks, then explodes into laughter.  
  
Goku is enraged and becomes a Super Saiyajin and hollers that he'll give  
  
Freeza one chance to leave peacefully, then he'll send him back to hell.  
  
Freeza laughs at what he calls absurd, and adds that he won't leave without  
  
Goku's head.  
  
Goku reminds him on how easily he defeated him as a Super Saiyajin, and says  
  
that he's stronger now than before.  
  
Freeza laughs, and explains that he's become more powerful than anyone could  
  
ever imagine, and his finger lights up.  
  
Goku powers up, and braces himself, as Freeza explains to Goku that he will  
  
like it in the afterlife, since he'll see Vegeta again, as he fires off an  
  
array of at least 20 finger darts from that one finger.  
  
The darts fly at Goku, but he phases out at the last moment, and the darts fly  
  
off, he then appears behind Freeza and grabs him by the throat and raises  
  
him into the air.  
  
"I warned you Freeza, you are no match for me" he explains and tightens his  
  
grip on the aliens throat, as it thrashes it's feet and tail around.  
  
Goku tightens his grip more and more until the alien is still, he drops the  
  
limp body on the ground and walks over to Vegeta and Bulma's graves.  
  
He sees that the fingerdarts that missed him blew holes through their tombstones,  
  
and apologizes to them.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Goku hears, and slowly turns around, and is shocked  
  
to see Freeza up again.  
  
"You really have gotten stronger you stupid monkey, the last time we fought  
  
you only one by a mistake on my part, but now i'm no match for you".  
  
Goku nods in agreement.  
  
"But so have I" Freeza shouts.  
  
Goku is amazed as Freeza strains and rocks rise from the ground, wind rages,  
  
and tombstones are thrown all around.  
  
Goku tries his best to keep his footing, but the force of Freeza powering  
  
up is incredible.  
  
He slides backwards, but remains standing, and the vicious winds soon come  
  
to an end.  
  
"Do you like my new form"? Freeza questions, and Goku is stunned .  
  
There is a considerable pause, but soon Goku explains that he had seen that  
  
form before and defeated it when Koola held it.  
  
"Freeza doesn't believe, and says that he's stronger than Koola, and charges  
  
firing off volleys of high speed punches and kicks, which Goku desperately  
  
tries to block, but is caught by several blows, Freeza then gets in a powerful  
  
uppercut which sends Goku flying, Freeza flies after Goku, and fires a  
  
fingerdart, Goku has no choice but to block it, and his arm is blown open.  
  
Goku hollers, Freeza laughs and explains that his new darts explode upon  
  
entering something.  
  
Goku fires an energyball which Freeza bats away, and charges again, firing  
  
several energy balls at his foe.  
  
Goku avoids them, and gets a kick to Freeza's head, which sends him crashing to  
  
the ground.  
  
Freeza fires more fingerdarts at his ariel opponent, Goku manages to avoid  
  
them and charges Freeza, and rapidly punches him.  
  
Freeza blocks, and grabs hold of Goku's wrists.  
  
The two struggle, but Freeza uses his tail to whip Goku away from him, sending  
  
him crashing backward into some tombstones.  
  
Freeza mocks his downed foe, and asks when he will show him that he is no  
  
match for his incredible Saiyajin power.  
  
Goku gets up and says that he wanted to see just how good Freeza was before  
  
he defeated him.  
  
"Defeat me, HAHAHAHAHA, you can't even hit me hard!, HAHAHAHA huh"? Freeza's  
  
laughter is cut short when he feels a massive jump in Goku's power and the  
  
entire area trembles, as rocks and the ground are uprooted.  
  
"This is true power Freeza, this is Super Saiyajin2!" Goku announces as he  
  
completes the up in power.  
  
"Hmmph, it will take more than an up in power to defeat me, how do you expect  
  
me to believe that a Saiyajin can go beyond beyond being a Saiyajin"? Freeza  
  
asks.  
  
"You will when you feel my power" Goku explains.  
  
And charges at Freeza full at full speed, shocking him.  
  
Piccolo feels the incredible powers, and wonders if he can arrive in  
  
time to help Goku fight this opponent, but realizes that Goku is currently  
  
at a higher level than his foe, and may win without his help.  
  
Goku punches Freeza in the head hard sending him flying backward, Freeza  
  
is shocked and is in pain and is unable to avoid Gokus next blow.  
  
Goku kicks Freeza in the stomach hard and drops the alien.  
  
Freeza is disoriantated and can't move, and is punched in the head again,  
  
and sent crashing into a tombstone.  
  
He is then struck by an energy beam that decimates the entire area.  
  
Freeza crawls from the ruins and is obviously injured.  
  
"One last chance, leave here Freeza, theres nothing but death for you here"  
  
Goku tells Freeza.  
  
The only response that Goku gets is an evil laugh from freeza.  
  
"Nice trick Saiyajin" Freeza compliments as he claps his hands.  
  
"But now, I will show you real power, power that will finish you"! Freeza  
  
says as he begins to glow, and his armor lights up brightly, Goku is stunned  
  
and can't believe the way Freeza's aura is increasing.  
  
Freeza hollers and emits a bright golden energy that blows everything back,  
  
Goku is blinded and slides backwards, crashing into Vegeta's tombstone, unable  
  
to stand because of the awesome aura.  
  
Piccolo sees the massive flash of light and halts in his approach, and fears  
  
that the flash is Gokus opponents aura, and speeds up his commute.  
  
Bra sees the golden flash and is soon thrown back by it's approach, she crashes  
  
on the ground and wonders what happened as she rubs her head and proceeds  
  
towards the light.  
  
Goku is on his feet again and is stunned by the amazing sight before him  
  
and is overwhelmed by Freeza's new look and imposing aura. 


	4. New Power Revealed

Well here you are the forth chapter  
  
Enjoy and don't forget to Rreview  
  
I edited this chapter and the sixteenth chapter will be out soon  
  
Chapter 4 - New Power Revealed  
  
  
  
"Whats the matter Saiyajin?, you seem speechless" Freeza tells his  
  
foe.  
  
Goku is totally stunned, and can't believe his eyes, Freeza was now covered  
  
in the same armor as before, but it was now golden, and sparkled, and his  
  
KI was at an impossible level.  
  
Goku gets back to his feet and smiles, "You are a challenge now Freeza" Goku  
  
says as Freeza admires his new form.  
  
"A challenge?, more like an impossible enigma" Freeza corrects his foe, and  
  
says that killing his foe now will be a snap.  
  
Freeza decides to show his opponent a sample of his power, he flies up to  
  
him and punches him in his stomach and knees him in the face sending him  
  
flying up into the sky, where Freeza phases to and kicks his foe back down  
  
to the ground.  
  
Goku catches himself before he hits the ground, but is stomped on by Freeza,  
  
sending him crashing into graves, tossing bones all around.  
  
Goku recovers and charges Freeza, Freeza forms an energyball to counter,  
  
and fires it.  
  
Goku is struck by the energyball but just flies right through it and kicks  
  
him in the stomach, and follows by punching him to the ground.  
  
Freeza crashes into the graveyard and bones fly everywhere.  
  
Freeza stands up with a skull in his hand and mocks that it may be Vegeta's.  
  
Goku is angered and charges Freeza, but has the skull tossed in his face  
  
temporarily blinding him, Freeza then proceeds to fly up to his opponent  
  
and kick him in his stomach, Goku pulls away and kicks Freeza in the head.  
  
Freeza recovers and says that this fight is interesting, and asks Goku not  
  
to spoil it with energybeams, Freeza says that he wants to beat Goku to death.  
  
Goku agrees and says that Freeza is the only one that's going to get beaten  
  
to death.  
  
Freeza and Goku charge each other and exchange rapid punches, each  
  
fighter blocking each others blows, sometimes they punch each others fists,  
  
causing shockwaves that shatter stone, the two fighters continue seemingly  
  
tied in this highspeed battle where each blow is so equal and so important  
  
for what seems like hours to the combatants but is really only a minute.  
  
Finally Freeza and Goku's blows collide on their targets and Freeza and Goku  
  
are struck at the same time, each sent flying backwards in opposite directions.  
  
Freeza is enrages that even with his powerboost he and Goku are still tied.  
  
Goku says that Freeza has truly become an opponent to be reckoned with, and  
  
thanks him for the fight, and says that it has been the best one that he's  
  
been involved in in along time, and adds that he's sorry that it must end.  
  
Freeza laughs at the thought, and asks how he can break the tie.  
  
Goku says with another powerboost, and goes SSJ3 destroying the area around  
  
him.  
  
Freeza is petrified at the powerboost and is enraged that Goku now has the  
  
power to win and charges at him and punches him right in the stomach, to  
  
no effect.  
  
Goku grabs Freeza's wrist and explains that this is the form that he can  
  
attain, and isn't even max for him.  
  
Goku says that he used to be able to attain Saiyajin4 and now can only attain  
  
3 for a short time now that he's older.  
  
Since his body can't hold the power.  
  
He also ads that it will be more than enough time to destroy Freeza though  
  
and punches him in the stomach.  
  
Freeza drops in disbelief of the pain and knows that he's lost.  
  
Goku follows with a mighty blow to Freeza's face, cracking the armor on his  
  
face, and sending him flying back.  
  
Goku flys after him and sees Freeza laying on the ground, struggling to get  
  
back up and explains that it's time for Freeza to "leave" and ready's KAMEHAMEHA,  
  
as Freeza curses.  
  
Piccolo feels that Goku's KI is rising and his foes has dwindle so slows  
  
down his approach, he can see the area now, and thinks that he'll arrive  
  
to late anyway, he is also shocked that Freeza has remained so strong even  
  
in his older age.  
  
Bra speeds up towards the disturbance and wonders what it could be, and wants  
  
to see what it is.  
  
She hopes that Goku isn't in a battle but dismisses the thought, who was  
  
around to battle?  
  
She thought, maybe it was a meteor she thought, but she figured thinking  
  
a solution wasn't going to work so just flies there at top speed.  
  
KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAA.................MMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE..........  
  
HHHHHHHAAAAAAA............MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE..................  
  
HHHHHAAAAAAAAAA.......................MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE.................. ...  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goku says  
  
and aims his hands at Freeza and Freeza expects doom and Goku does to (for  
  
Freeza) but nothing happens.  
  
And Goku reverts back to SSJ1.  
  
Freeza is shocked, and can't believe that he's still alive and remains speechless  
  
for a matter of moments.  
  
But soon starts to laugh insanely.  
  
He laughs and laughs and laughs but soon says that he's surprised at Goku  
  
for powering up to much for his body.  
  
He explains that he thought Goku was smarter than that, but explains that  
  
he must not be.  
  
He also calls Goku a fool, and says that it's his turn now.  
  
Goku is shocked, and afraid, and readies KAMEHAMEHA again as Freeza rises  
  
into the sky and two of his fingers begin to light up.  
  
"Time to show you MAX power" Freeza says as he powers up his attack and as  
  
Goku ready's KAMEHAMEHA, everything is blown all around and Freeza announces  
  
ULTRA FINGERDART and puts two fingers forward and fires (he shoots it like  
  
Piccolo shoots Makankasappo) a red beam and Goku counters with KAMEHAMEHA,  
  
the two beams collide and the two fighters are locked in a tug of war.  
  
  
  
What a cliff-hanger huh. But that's what makes it fun ain't it the waiting is f*ckt I know but  
  
I will update soon like always so keep reading an don't forget to Review  
  
Peace out 


	5. And the Winner is?

Ok last chapter…..just kidding this is not even close to the half so read on and don't forget to Review  
  
Chapter 5 - And the Winner is?  
  
Piccolo stops his forward progress when he sees a massive explosion in the distance  
  
and wonders if Goku has already won.  
  
He scans the area for KI's and find's a large one and one small one and one  
  
decreased one.  
  
He speeds up once again to see what happened.  
  
Bra arrives at the decimate site and is stunned, and something flies off  
  
laughing evily.  
  
She wonders who it was and what happened here, then she spots Goku on the  
  
ground.  
  
She rushes to him and finds that he has a massive hole in his chest and is  
  
badly injured.  
  
She is surprised that he's been hurt and tries to pick him up, Goku apologizes  
  
to her for letting Vegeta and Bulma's graves get destroyed.  
  
She tells not to worry about that now, and tries to fly with him in tow.  
  
Goku tells her not to let Gohan fight him.  
  
She says that Gohan is fine, and flies off, dragging Goku with her.  
  
She tells Goku that shes taking him to a hospital when she comes to a stop.  
  
She looks back and sees Piccolo holding onto Goku.  
  
She tells him to let him go, and that shes taking him to a hospital.  
  
Piccolo says that he's to badly injured for that and won't survive much longer.  
  
He adds that he needs a Sinzu bean, it's the only way he says.  
  
Bra says he'll die before he gets a bean if he isn't in a hospital.  
  
Piccolo finally gives in, and snatches Goku, and tells her to fly to Karin  
  
tower and get Sinzu beans, he'll carry Goku to the nearest hospital, and  
  
the two fly off.  
  
Bra flies as quickly as she can to get to Korin tower but is very far from  
  
it, and thinks she might not make it in time.  
  
Freeza returns to where Pilaaf was and announces Goku's death.  
  
Pilaaf doesn't believe him and asks for the proof.  
  
Freeza has lost the little patience he had with the imp and grabs him and  
  
raises him to the crack in his armor on his face.  
  
He grabs one of Pilaafs hands and forms it into a fist, and asks if he sees  
  
the crack in his armor.  
  
Pilaaf replies yes, and Freeza uses Pilaafs hand to punch his armor, and  
  
can hear Pilaafs hand break upon impact with his armor.  
  
Pilaaf hollers in pain and Freeza dumps him on the ground and explains that  
  
that is his proof, "Who else could crack this armor he says"?  
  
"Now theres still the matter of my wish" Freeza adds.  
  
Freeza powers down back to 4th stage, and his armor mysteriously vanishes.  
  
He walks backover to Pilaaf and picks him up and asks for his wish.  
  
Pilaaf is still hollering and points to his hand.  
  
Freeza asks if he can't wish because his hand hurts.  
  
Pilaaf shakes his head yes, and Freeza proceeds to pull his hand off.  
  
Pilaaf hollers louder and Freeza raises him into the air and says that he's  
  
had enough, and orders Pilaaf to either grant his wish or die.  
  
Pilaaf forces himself to speak, and says "OK".  
  
"Thank you" Freeza says and sets him down on the ground gently.  
  
Pilaaf tries to remain conscious and tells Perfect Shen Long to appear.  
  
The dragon appears and asks for the imps final wish.  
  
Pilaaf turns to Freeza who is pacing back and forth.  
  
Pilaaf is only able to say a "F" and falls to the ground in pain.  
  
Freeza asks Perfect Shen Long if he can make people stronger, and is given  
  
a positive response.  
  
"IT DEPENDS ON THEIR LEVEL WHEN THEY WERE ALIVE" Perfect Shen Long says.  
  
Freeza thinks some more then says that he wants Pilaaf to wish for everyone  
  
that ever worked for him or with him and was killed by a Saiyajin to be wished  
  
back, three times as strong as when they died, with two exceptions, KingCold  
  
and Koola, and bring them to Earth.  
  
He asks if Shen Long could grant that wish, and is told "YES" Freeza is pleased  
  
and grabs Pilaaf and tells him to wish.  
  
Pilaaf is able to word the wish and Perfect Shen Long strains as the clouds  
  
turn black, and within a matter of moments they hear the words granted.  
  
Freeza is excited, and all his followers, Zarbon, Dodoria, Team Ginew, Koola  
  
and KingCold stand before him.  
  
Also Kewie, and several of Freeza's weaker henchman, and those killed by  
  
Bardock have returned.  
  
Freeza realizes that some may not return because on Namek some where killed  
  
by three Nameks, but they don't count he adds.  
  
Also Ginew is nowhere to be seen, and Freeza wonders why but dismisses him  
  
soon as well.  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria say that they are more than happy to serve him again and  
  
are looking forward to serving him once again.  
  
Pilaaf asks if Freeza wished them to serve him, and Freeza thanks Pilaaf  
  
for the wish, then disintegrates him.  
  
"Now onto business" Freeza announces.  
  
Bra has the Sinzu bean and returns to the hospital where Goku was taken and finds  
  
that Piccolo, Gohan, Videll, Trunks, #18, Marron, Ubuu, Goten and Paris Chan  
  
(Goten and Paris are now married) and their son Cloud are in the waiting  
  
room.  
  
She brings the bean and announces it, but receives no response, only teary  
  
eyes and angry stares.  
  
Then Gohan steps forward "I'm sorry Bra, you're...to late."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Son Goku, DEAD?  
  
"He passed away, around 5 minutes ago" Gohan adds.  
  
Bra can hardly believe her ears, and the room fills with blames and taunts  
  
at Bra, and she hollers back how she tried her best to arrive in time.  
  
"SHUT UP"! Piccolo hollers.  
  
"Someone has killed Son Goku.......He was one of my best friends, I'm going  
  
to find who did it, and kill them!" Piccolo announces and flies off.  
  
Bra hollers for him to stop but Gohan also flies off.  
  
"I will avenge my father"! Goten hollers and flies off, as Paris hollers  
  
for him to come back.  
  
#18 Tells Marron to go home, and that she will be back shortly, and tells  
  
Trunks to come along, and they to both fly off, after Piccolo, Gohan, and  
  
Goten.  
  
Bra just waves good-bye with Videll and Paris chan as they feel a strong  
  
wind approach.  
  
And Videll is stunned by a large familiar Ki as she hears a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi gang, did I miss anything"?  
  
Videll recognizes the voice immediately as Pan!  
  
  
  
Well what jou know every one is ganged up will this be enough to defeat Freeza.  
  
Read on and you will know the answer but be niece and Review will ya 


	6. Showdown!

Well here it is the sixth chapter. Enjoy people and review  
  
Disclaimer: no it ain't me I do not own the crapy anime under the name Dragonball z  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Showdown!  
  
Pan questions Videll and Bra on why she was summoned so urgently and is told  
  
of Son Goku's fate.  
  
She quickly says a few good-byes and flies off to join her fellow avengers.  
  
Piccolo and Gohan are flying side bye side and Piccolo asks Gohan how strong  
  
he is nowadays.  
  
Gohan explains that he hasn't trained in years, and can't even attain SSJ1  
  
anymore.  
  
Piccolo is stunned, and Gohan is ashamed, he knows how important training  
  
is to Piccolo and new that he'd dissapointed him with his response.  
  
To cover he quickly asks Piccolo for his level.  
  
Piccolo says when fully powered, he is as strong as he was during the Cell  
  
Game.  
  
Gohan says that Piccolo is stronger than him again then, and Piccolo agrees.  
  
Goten and Trunks are flying along and Trunks asks Goten to use "Fusion" when  
  
they arrive.  
  
But Goten explains that he will not use fusion, and that he wants to avenge  
  
his fathers death himself.  
  
Trunks quiets down, and the two of them continue flying forward, and are  
  
passed by #18.  
  
The two realizes how much weaker they've gotten over the years due to lack  
  
of training.  
  
Goten then speeds up and leaves Trunks behind.  
  
And Trunks realizes that he's now weaker than Goten.  
  
Ubuu flies up to Gohan and Piccolo and asks them for a favor.  
  
Piccolo and Gohan agree to listen.  
  
"When we find the one that killed Son Goku" Ubuu says, "I want to finish  
  
him off, myself....I know that you and Goten Gohan will want to as his  
  
sons.......But Goku was my mentor....and i'de like to avenge his death, if  
  
that's ok with you Gohan."  
  
After some silence, Gohan agrees.  
  
Piccolo calls for everyones silence and attention, because he announces that  
  
they've found Goku's killers, and a bunch of other high auras as well.  
  
Gohan wonders who the others could be and they decide to land on a ridge  
  
that would put them all in direct view of Goku's killer. (or killers)  
  
Everyone lands, and Piccolo and Gohan are shocked.  
  
"How nice of you people to come, now we won't have to waste time looking  
  
for you"! Freeza announces (he's in his 4th form)  
  
Piccolo can't believe that Freeza is back, and can hardly believe less that  
  
he killed Goku.  
  
Goten hollers to the crowd below for Goku's killer to step forward, and Freeza  
  
steps forward, and says "Hi"!  
  
Trunks curse at the alien and Goten tells him that he's going to kill him.  
  
Freeza is enraged when he sees Trunks, as is KingCold, Freeza powers up and  
  
says that he's going to be the next victim of Freeza, and flies towards Trunks  
  
full speed, at the same time Goten powers up and flies at Freeza hollering  
  
"DIE"!  
  
"Shit"! Piccolo hollers and sees Freeza move out of Gotens way, sending him  
  
flying towards Koola and King Cold, where the two aliens avoid him and punch  
  
him, sending him crashing into a tree.  
  
Freeza is still coming quickly, so Piccolo takes action, he pushes Trunks  
  
to the side and leaps in front of him, when Freeza arrives he kicks him right  
  
in the face, and sends Freeza crashing backwards, sliding across the ground,  
  
and dug a burrow across the ground.  
  
Piccolo tells everyone to get ready and tells Freeza to take it easy.  
  
Freeza recovers and flies up to the ridge where the Z fighters where, and  
  
says that he will do them all a service.  
  
He says that he won't even fight, and snaps his finger and all his minions  
  
come forward.  
  
He tells them to have fun, and at a second snap they choose targets and attack.  
  
Koola and King Cold are attacking #18, Piccolo is battling Zarbon and Dodoria,  
  
Gohan is fighting the team Ginew, Trunks is fighting Freeza's weaker henchman,  
  
and Goten gets up just in time to get pounded by Kiwie.  
  
Freeza is pleased and laughs outloud and is approached by Ubuu.  
  
  
  
"What do you want"? Freeza asks the mohawked character.  
  
"You dead" Ubuu replies, and Freeza laughs, "Everyone wants that" he replies,  
  
"Wait your turn, I suggest you for now you help your foolish friends"  
  
Ubuu replies that they can win, but Freeza says other wise, and points out  
  
some examples.  
  
"Look at that one overthere" Freeza says, pointing to Goten and Kiwie, "He  
  
was weakened by Koola and Colds blow, Kiwie is 3 times as strong as he was  
  
before, he won't survive" Freeza says.  
  
Ubuu sees how Kiwie is pounding on Goten, without letting him get a breath  
  
of air, but he also feels Gotens KI rising, and Goten explodes into SSJ.  
  
Kiwie is shocked and Fires his best energy beam at Goten, it is blocked,  
  
and Goten punches Kiwie in the stomach, dropping him.  
  
Goten then proceeds to kick Kiwie in Freeza's direction, the alien lands  
  
at Freeza's feet.  
  
Your next Goten announces.  
  
Freeza laughs and points to Trunks surrounded by his weaker henchman, and  
  
getting blasted until he collapses.  
  
Freeza laughs outloud, and Goten attacks again, Freeza sidesteps Goten and  
  
trips him, Goten falls flat on his face.  
  
"I thought I did away with all the Saiyajin", Freeza announces, and Goten  
  
rolls over and fires an energy beam at Freeza, which Freeza avoids and steps  
  
on Goten.  
  
"Guess I was wrong" he says as he rapidly punches Goten in the face, then  
  
raises him into the air.  
  
"But i'll correct that now" Freeza says and tosses him into the air and fires  
  
an energyball at Goten.  
  
Goten is struck and crashes to the ground in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Ubuu rushes to his aid, as Freeza's weaker henchman drop Trunks at Freeza's  
  
feet, he kicks Trunks to Ubuu and Goten, and tells them that garbage should  
  
stick together.  
  
#18 watches as Koola goes stage5, and KingCold punches at her, but is counter  
  
punched and sent crashing to the ground, #18 is then struck by one of Koola's  
  
energyballs and laughs at the weakness of the attack, Koola is enraged and  
  
attacks, #18 easily blocking all of his blows, KingCold enters the fight  
  
again and they double team #18 but still get countered, and the three fighters  
  
seem tied.  
  
Piccolo kicks Dodoria in the head, and follows by punching him in the stomach,  
  
which doubles him over, but before Piccolo can follow he is kicked in the  
  
head by Zarbon, and sent crashing backwards, Zarbon attacks again, Piccolo  
  
counters with an energyblast that strikes Zarbon, and sends him crashing  
  
backwards.  
  
Piccolo sees Gohan getting pounded on by the Team Ginew, and fires an energybeam  
  
at Zarbons face, blinding him, he then grabs him by his cape and tosses him  
  
at Baata, Zarbon crashes into Baata hard, sending the two crashing to the  
  
ground, Piccolo then flies at Gurudo and kicks him, sending him flying.  
  
Rikuum then punches Piccolo in the face, pausing him, Gohan blast Rikuum  
  
in the back, pausing him, then Piccolo blasts him, sending him flying.  
  
Dodoria recovers and headrams Piccolo sending him flying, Jiisu then fires  
  
an energybeam at the downed Piccolo and Dodoria and Jissu plan on finishing  
  
him when Gohan jumps in front, punching Jiisu, sending him flying, but Gohan  
  
is batted away by Dodoria and sent flying, #18 gets the upperhand and sends  
  
Koola and Cold crashing to the ground next to Dodoria.  
  
Dodoria prepares to attack as Zarbon recovers and goes monster form  
  
and Jiisu is blasted by Piccolo, when all of a sudden everyone hears Freeza  
  
holler "STOP"!  
  
And amazingly everyone does stop, not just Freeza's fighters but also the  
  
Z team.  
  
"You people dissapoint me" Freeza tells his followers.  
  
"This fight is taking way to long, and should be done with by now, so I have  
  
decided to finish things" Freeza says as he goes stage5 and is covered in  
  
Koola armor.  
  
"How do you think you can win"? #18 asks, as she adds that she defeated Koola  
  
in that stage all by herself.  
  
"I'am 10 times stronger than Koola in this stage than he is" Freeza explains.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend you to even try fighting me" Freeza tells #18.  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria are surprised by the whole idea of people being this strong,  
  
and even though they are both three times stronger than before, they wonder  
  
if they stand a chance.  
  
"Arrogant Bastard, i'll kill you like nothing"! #18 hollers and charges Freeza.  
  
Piccolo hollers for her to stop, but his command is ignored and she flies  
  
at Freeza and punches at him, Freeza sidesteps her and punches her in the  
  
back of her neck dropping her.  
  
He then knees her in the stomach and punches her in the head, sending her  
  
flying off.  
  
"You can't say I didn't warn you" Freeza says.  
  
And asks for a new sparring partner as Dodoria and Zarbon cheer for Freeza.  
  
Goten announces that that partner is him.  
  
Freeza turns him down, stating that he couldn't defeat him in stage4, adding  
  
that he won't in stage5.  
  
Goten refuses to listen and says that if he won't fight him, then he'll beat  
  
him to death, and flies towards Freeza, but his ankle is caught by Piccolo.  
  
"He's right, you'de only loose quicker than #18 did" Piccolo says.  
  
"I'm a Super Saiyajin, i'm stronger than 18 is!" Goten protests.  
  
Piccolo adds that Goten is at a low level of Super Saiyajin though, and explains  
  
how there are levels of SSJ.  
  
"When Goku first went SSJ he was at the lowest", Piccolo explains to Goten,  
  
"when he fought against perfect Cell and had things tied for a long time,  
  
that was SSJ to the max, you're about as strong as Goku was when he first  
  
fought Freeza in SSJ" Piccolo says, and adds that he'de easily loose.  
  
Freeza grows weary, and asks for another sparring partner as everyone sees  
  
reporters setting up camp, and helicopters flying overhead.  
  
"Maybe the media" Freeza says and takes aim.  
  
"No"! Piccolo hollers.  
  
"I'll fight you" Piccolo adds.  
  
"Excellent" Freeza compliments, and Gohan hollers for Piccolo to reconsider.  
  
"It's OK, i'll hold Freeza off for as long as I can, then as soon as Trunks  
  
wakes up, I want him and Goten to use "FUSION" Piccolo explains and steps  
  
forward.  
  
"Alright, let's go" Piccolo says as he drops his turban and cape on the ground  
  
and kicks them to the ground.  
  
Gohan checks on #18, and she recovers and pushes Gohan away, and cheers for  
  
Piccolo.  
  
Gohan starts to cheer to, as does Goten and Ubuu.  
  
Dodoria, Zarbon, and KingCold then begin to cheer for Freeza and the two  
  
fighters face eachother.  
  
Piccolo tells Freeza that they might as well get started, and flies  
  
at Freeza rapidly punching him, Freeza blocks each blow and punches Piccolo  
  
right in the chest, knocking him back, Piccolo then flies up with Freeza  
  
following behind.  
  
Piccolo stops in mid flight and fires an energybeam at Freeza, which is blocked,  
  
and only serves to push Freeza a little bit backwards, Piccolo follows by  
  
kicking, but Freeza avoids it and punches Piccolo down towards the ground,  
  
where Piccolo crashes, but gets backup, and fires rapid energy balls at Freeza.  
  
Freeza ducks most of them, and those that he doesn't duck he bats away.  
  
Freeza gets in close to Piccolo and punches him on the head, then kicks him  
  
in the body, sending him flying backwards.  
  
Pixccolo recovers and sees Freeza charging him, so he decides that this maybe  
  
his only shot at this and powers Makankassapo.  
  
Freeza is real close and Gohan fears that he won't have it charged in time  
  
and hollers for Piccolo to move, but Piccolo continues to charge the Makankassapo  
  
(Beam Cannon) and Freeza prepares to punch him when Piccolo fires the beam  
  
at point blank range, hitting Freeza right in the chest, there is a massive  
  
flash of light, then Freeza can be seen sent flying backwards where he crashes  
  
into a mountain and is buried.  
  
Goten cheers and tells Gohan and #18 to get ready to finish Freeza's followers,  
  
but is intterupted by Gohan.  
  
Gohan explains that Freeza is far from dead, and his KI is actually RISING,  
  
he also points out that Piccolo was drained by that last attack, and might  
  
not last much longer.  
  
He hopes that Trunks will awaken soon so he and Goten can use Fusion.  
  
Freeza blows his way out of the rubble, and congratulates Piccolo.  
  
"I knew you would be a fun opponent" he explains.  
  
Piccolo just rushes Freeza on to finish the fight, as the news reporters  
  
try their best to get as close as possible without being seen.  
  
Freeza says that he hasn't been going at anywhere near full strength, and  
  
hasn't even powered up yet, so he powersup, and everyone is amazed by the  
  
enrgylevel.  
  
Piccolo decides to attack, and all his blows are blocked.  
  
Freeza then returns the blows, and all hit Piccolo, Freeza continues the  
  
onslaught until Piccolo falls to his knees, then to the ground.  
  
Goahn hollers for Freeza to stop, and Freeza prepares to finish Piccolo off,  
  
but is caught by one of Gohans energyballs.  
  
"I'll take his place" Gohan says.  
  
Freeza laughs, and says that he isn't even a Super Saiyajin, and has no chance  
  
of winning.  
  
Gohan says that he doesn't care, and tells Goten to fuse as soon as Trunks  
  
awakens.  
  
Goten agrees and tells his brother to be careful.  
  
Gohan gets ready to fight, and Piccolo begins to recover and tells Gohan  
  
not to fight Freeza.  
  
Freeza gets ready to kill Gohan, and then everyone hears a voice from behind  
  
them.  
  
"I'll take his place"! It says.  
  
"Freeza and everyone else look to see who it is and Gohan knows right away  
  
who it is PAN!  
  
Gohan hasn't seen his daughter since she took up the Saiyaiman role and hadn't  
  
heard from her, but he still immediately recognized her voice.  
  
Pan walks up to Gohan and Freeza and says that she'll take Gohans place,  
  
and helps Piccolo up and hands him to Gohan.  
  
Freeza begins to laugh outloud, and turns Pan down, stating that she could  
  
never harm him.  
  
Gohan agrees and tells her to run.  
  
She refuses, and walks up to Freeza while he is still lost laughing, and  
  
slaps him right in the face.  
  
Gohan is terrified, and Freeza is enraged, and accepts her challenge.  
  
  
  
What is Pan up to? Dos she not know she stands now chance, or dos she have something up her sleeve.  
  
Find out in the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z 


	7. Freeza vs. Pan

Few the seventh chapter already man I am pretty fast ain't I well read and enjoy  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Freeza vs. Pan  
  
Gohan refuses to let this battle happen, and tells Pan to step down.  
  
Freeza says that he's had enough of this nonsense, and blasts Gohan away,  
  
sending him flying backwards, into Goten.  
  
He then tells Pan that she is free to die now.  
  
Pan tells him an ok, and thanks him for shutting up Gohan for her, and promises  
  
Freeza a good fight.  
  
And Freeza explodes into laughter again.  
  
And Pan explodes into SSJ1.  
  
Gohan and Goten are stunned, and Freeza stops laughing.  
  
Bra watches the TV and wonders how Pan can go SSJ now, and Videll explains  
  
that she sensed that she had gotten allot stronger, and hopes that she can  
  
win.  
  
Paris Chan says that she just hopes that Goten comes home in time for dinner,  
  
and leaves with Cloud.  
  
Pan taunts Freeza, and asks if he is going to fight today, or just stare.  
  
Freeza powers down, and adds that she still isn't worth his attention, but  
  
will fight at less than half strength, as a service to her.  
  
Pan accepts, and says that it'll only bring Freeza's death sooner.  
  
Freeza  
  
laughs again, but doesn't laugh long, Pan punches him in the head, and sends  
  
him crashing backwards into another mountain.  
  
Freeza blasts his way out quickly and gets back to his feet.  
  
"Ok little girl, if you want to fight Freeza, then you will" Freeza says  
  
as he charges at Pan, he then rapidly punches at Pan but all of his blows  
  
are blocked, and Pan punches Freeza in the body, sending him crashing backwards,  
  
she then follows by kicking Freeza in the head, and punching him in the face.  
  
Freeza is getting pounded by this onslaught, and can't defend himself, Pan  
  
then rapidly punches him, but Freeza forms a shield, which ends her onslaught  
  
on him.  
  
He says time for "REAL" fighting and begins to powerup.  
  
Freeza powersup and wind begins to blow mightily, and rocks are blown in  
  
all directions, and there is a flash of light.  
  
And when it's done Freeza announces that he's reached full power.  
  
Pan tells him to bad, since that won't be enough for him to win and begins  
  
to powerup.  
  
Rocks rise from the ground, and the entire area shakes, and the helicopters  
  
circling overhead have trouble remaining airborne, and are forced to land.  
  
When it's all over Pan announces that she is now at full power, and will  
  
defeat Freeza.  
  
Videll  
  
and Bra watch on TV, how Pan powers up, and Videll says that it reminds her  
  
of years ago when she watched Son Goku fight Cell on TV, and says that that  
  
is probably how strong Pan is now.  
  
Bra asks if it is enough, but Videll only answers that she isn't sure.  
  
Freeza and Pan charge at each other, and exchange rapid blows, each one blocking  
  
the others blows, and the two continue doing this for quite sometime, to  
  
the surprise of Gohan and Goten.  
  
Gohan is shocked at how long they are going without someone getting hit,  
  
and thinks that Pan may win, but Piccolo says otherwise.  
  
He tells #18 to be ready, and points to Freeza's henchman, he points out  
  
that Koola, and the others aren't powered up, and that Zarbon is in human  
  
form again, and Koola is in 4th form, he adds that they must know something  
  
about Freeza that they don't.  
  
Freeza and Pan are still exchanging blows, and Piccolo curses Trunks for  
  
getting knocked out so easily.  
  
Freeza and Pan's struggle is heating up, and their blows are getting closer  
  
to landing on one of their foes.  
  
Amazingly it happens at the same time, Freeza and Pan punch eachother in  
  
their faces simotaneously, and Pan is sent flying backward, as is Freeza.  
  
Freeza and Pan recover and charge eachother again, but Freeza stops his charge  
  
halfway, and instead fires off several energyballs which Pan blocks, but  
  
is then punched by Freeza.  
  
Pan is sent flying backwards, and Freeza phases out, and back in behind her,  
  
and kicks her in the back.  
  
Pan is hurt, and crashes to the ground, where Freeza lands on her.  
  
He forms an energyball and aims it at her head, but Pan fires off several  
  
energyballs at Freeza before he fires his, and is blown off her, and crashes  
  
on the ground.  
  
He gets back up and charges again, but Pan sidesteps him and punches him  
  
right in the throat.  
  
Freeza gags, and Pan kicks him, sending him crashing back, she then closes  
  
in on him and rapid punches him.  
  
As Goten and Gohan cheer, she then punches him hard in the stomach, and fires  
  
an energybeam dead center, at close range, and Freeza is tossed backwards.  
  
Freeza staggers around, as Pan ready's KAMEHAMEHA, and before Freeza  
  
can recover fires it.  
  
The blast is of immense power, and Gohan, Goten Piccolo #18, and all of Freeza's  
  
followers are blinded by the light, and defeaned by the sound, and when it  
  
is all over a massive area has been destroyed, and Pan remains standing,  
  
while Freeza lays motionless on the ground.  
  
Gohan cheers loudly, and Goten does to.  
  
Koola is enraged, and goes stage5, and tells King Cold to get ready to attack.  
  
Everyone celebrates, and Piccolo cuts the celebrations short by saying that  
  
Freeza isn't dead.  
  
He also adds that his KI hasn't lowered, and is actually increasing.  
  
Gohan runs to Pan, and asks how shes become so powerful, and she explains  
  
through her battles as the great Saiyiman.  
  
While Goten hollers for them to look out.  
  
Pan and Gohan are shocked to see Freeza up again laughing, and clapping.  
  
"What a nice display of power for a Saiyajin"! Freeza comments, and everyone  
  
is shocked.  
  
"But now you must give me a chance to finish the fight" Freeza adds.  
  
Pan notices that Freeza is really beaten up, and lot's of his armor is cracked,  
  
she tells him this, and asks how he hopes to win in his current condition.  
  
"This"? Freeza says, "This armor is nothing, allow me to demonstrate", he  
  
says and begins to light up brightly, he then emits a humming sound and his  
  
armor (whats left of it) glows brightly, and Freeza emits a golden wave of  
  
energy that sends everything blowing back, including Pan!  
  
The TV goes off at CapsuleCorp. and Videll and Bra wonder what happened.  
  
When  
  
the light clears Freeza explains that this is his new, ultimate form, and  
  
is the power that killed Son Goku.  
  
Pan is shocked, and Piccolo curses, and Freeza asks Pan to go another round  
  
with him.  
  
Pan curses, and prepares to battle Freeza again.  
  
She flies at Freeza and punches at him, but her fist is grabbed and squeezed  
  
by Freeza, Pan hollers, and Freeza laughs, he then grabs her, and squeezes  
  
her in a bear hug.  
  
Pan hollers as her bones begin to crack, and Freeza laughs maniacally, and  
  
head butts Pan.  
  
Gohan curses, and Piccolo asks Goten and #18 if their ready, and the three  
  
of them fly at Freeza.  
  
Piccolo hollers for Freeza to release Pan, and Freeza asks why he should,  
  
and Piccolo replies if he doesn't he'll make him pay.  
  
Freeza agrees, and tosses Pan at Gohan, she crashes into him, and the two  
  
are sent crashing backwards.  
  
Freeza then invites Piccolo to make him pay.  
  
What is Piccolo up to what is he gone do. Well there is only one way to find out now isn't there oh and don't forget to Review  
  
Peace 


	8. Six Against One

Well if it isn't the eight chapter this one is pretty good if I say so my self  
  
But anyways read and review  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - 6 Against 1  
  
Piccolo nods, and he and #18 and Goten all attack Freeza.  
  
They rapidly punch at him, but all their blows are being effortlessly blocked  
  
by Freeza.  
  
Freeza just keeps blocking everything that they throw at him, and tells them  
  
that their just wasting their time.  
  
Piccolo realizes now that this must be how he defeated Son Goku, and thinks  
  
that this form is as strong as a strong SSJ2.  
  
Pan gets back up and flies at Freeza again, she joins the group of fighters  
  
attacking Freeza and rapidly punches and kicks at him, soon Gohan joins to,  
  
and rapidly punches and kicks Freeza, but no blows manage to hit.  
  
They are all blocked by Freeza.  
  
Freeza is getting annoyed, and forms an energyfield around himself which  
  
blows everyone off of him.  
  
Pan crashes into the ground, Goten slams into a mountain Piccolo hits the  
  
ground, Gohan shatters a tree, and #18 hits a boulder.  
  
Freeza then forms two powerful energyballs and tosses one at Goten and the  
  
other at Pan.  
  
Both hit their targets and their is a massive explosion.  
  
Pan and Goten are knocked out by the blast.  
  
Piccolo readies Makankassapo again, and Gohan flies at Freeza and rapidly  
  
punches at him, but all of his blows are easily blocked, and Freeza drops  
  
Gohan with one blow.  
  
Piccolo fires his Makankassapo and Freeza blocks it with his hand.  
  
"That was nothing" he tells Piccolo then stomps on him from above.  
  
Freeza is standing on Piccolo, and says that the Namek is no longer amusing  
  
for him, and will now finish him off.  
  
Freeza forms a deathball and says that he'll kill the Namek and the planet  
  
with one blow.  
  
#18 hollers for him to stop, and flies at Freeza.  
  
"Ok, then you die" Freeza says and hits #18 with the DeathBall, and she is  
  
sent flying backwards and then engulfed in a massive explosion, that leaves  
  
a 10 mile crater.  
  
And the news camp was blown away.  
  
Freeza claims that he may have overdid it a little.  
  
Piccolo and everyone else realize that #18 has been killed and Piccolo takes  
  
the moment that Freeza is distracted to shoot him in the eye.  
  
Freeza hollers and gets off of Piccolo, Piccolo then punches Freeza as hard  
  
as he can, sending him crashing into a mountain.  
  
Piccolo calls Gohan to him and tells him to get ready and asks for Goten  
  
and Pan, and is tolled that they've been knocked out.  
  
Piccolo curses, and Trunks asks if he's missed anything.  
  
Piccolo curses again, and adds that now Trunks is awake and Goten is unconscious.  
  
And Freeza blasts his way out of the rubble and announces round two.  
  
Freeza  
  
fires one energyblast at Gohan that knocks him out.  
  
Piccolo and Trunks then charge Freeza and Freeza avoids them, phases out,  
  
then back in behind them and punches the both of them, sending them crashing  
  
to the ground.  
  
Trunks starts to get back up and is grabbed by Freeza.  
  
"Not so tough this time"? He asks and then punches him, sending him flying.  
  
Piccolo kicks Freeza in the back, and Freeza turns around and fires a blast  
  
that hits Piccolo right in the chest and sends him flying backwards, slamming  
  
into the ground.  
  
"You all loose" Freeza says, and then announces that he is going to destroy  
  
the planet.  
  
"We don't loose yet" Ubuu says and steps forward.  
  
"Oh, you again, I almost forgot about you" Freeza says and stops forming  
  
the DeathBall.  
  
Ubuu says that he wanted to fight Freeza at full power, and thats why he  
  
didn't attack earlier.  
  
Freeza says that he'll die now, and Ubuu powersup, and everything is blown  
  
backwards, and rocks begin to rise from the ground, Freeza is surprised that  
  
the punk is that strong, and attacks.  
  
Freeza and Ubuu exchange blows for what seems forever, they go longer than  
  
Pan and Freeza did, and Trunks tells Piccolo that Ubuu may win.  
  
Piccolo says that Freeza and Ubuu are equalled, and one can't beat the other,  
  
he also adds that he has run out of power, and won't be able to help anymore.  
  
Piccolo tells Trunks to get Gohan and he flies off, Trunks listens and flies  
  
to get Gohan he picks him up and then comes to where he and Piccolo had spoken  
  
moments earlier and finds that Piccolo has Pan and Goten.  
  
He asks why he's gathered them and Piccolo says that there leaving.  
  
Trunks argues and says that Ubuu may win.  
  
Piccolo points to the battle.  
  
Freeza and Ubuu are both panting, and Freeza says that they are both  
  
equals, and have no more power to finish this.  
  
Then Freeza snaps his fingers and all his minions come forward.  
  
"But I have followers, they'll turn the tied in my favor" Freeza announces,  
  
then snaps his fingers again, and they all attack Ubuu.  
  
Freeza waits a few moments, then attacks as well.  
  
Piccolo explains that Ubuu will be overwhelmed, and killed.  
  
Trunks says that they have to help him, and Piccolo explains that he only  
  
has enough power to fly, and maybe not enough, he explains that even if they  
  
helped it would be no good.  
  
He says that they've got to regroup and use Gotenks.  
  
Trunks reluctantly agrees, and picks up Gohan, and he and Piccolo fly off,  
  
and take one last look back at Ubuu, and see him surrounded, struggling to  
  
remain alive.  
  
What will happen to Ubuu surely they can't leave him like that, can they well come back later and find out in the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z 


	9. Invasion

I have no comment on this chapter just read and enjoy  
  
And another thing people if you like the Fic or just want to give a suggestion or jour comments on it then Please REVIEW ok thanks.  
  
Chapter 9 - Invasion  
  
Bra hears a thumb at the door, and goes to answer it, and Piccolo drops Pan and  
  
Goten on the floor.  
  
Bra is shocked, and Videll asks what happened, and explain that the last  
  
thing they saw was Freeza and Pan fighting.  
  
Piccolo says that theres no time to explain and adds that he doesn't know  
  
how much time Ubuu can buy them, and adds that he's got to fly to Korin tower  
  
to get Dende Popo, and Sinzu Beans.  
  
Piccolo flies off, and Trunks tells Bra and Videll to pack things up and  
  
answers their questions about Freeza.  
  
Piccolo is off flying and hopes he makes it to Korin tower in time.  
  
Freeza kicks at Ubuu's dead body and says that it's time to move on to bigger  
  
things, and reverts back to 4th form.  
  
He says it's time to get their buisness going again.  
  
"And that will start by taking over planet #79 again", Freeza says.  
  
He adds that they will also add this planet to their list of conquered planets.  
  
Freeza tells Koola and KingCold to go North, and destroy everything  
  
in site, and tells team Ginew to go East, and do the same.  
  
He then orders Kiwie to take all the other henchman and go South destroying  
  
everything they encounter.  
  
Freeza says that he and Zarbon and Dodoria will take West.  
  
And they all fly off.  
  
Piccolo arrives on Korin Tower and explains to Dende what has happened, Dende  
  
explains that he knows, and Piccolo tells him that it is time to go, and  
  
Dende agrees.  
  
He tells Popo to come along, but he refuses.  
  
Piccolo and Dende are shocked and tell him to come, he says that if Freeza  
  
does find the tower, he'de wonder why it was empty, and would probably destroy  
  
it, so that is why he will remain he says.  
  
Karin also says that he will remain, and gives Piccolo a bag Sinzu Beans.  
  
Yadjirobe says that he'll stay on the tower to.  
  
Piccolo says that he'll respect their decision, and he and Dende fly off.  
  
Freeza and Zarbon and Dodoria begin to destroy entire cities, and  
  
everything they encounter is destroyed.  
  
He and his followers cause so much destruction that flashes of light can  
  
be seen going off even from outerspace on Earth.  
  
Dai Kaoshin, and Kibit see the destruction from their planet and fear for  
  
the Earth.  
  
Kaio-Samma and Goku and Vegeta and Bulma and ChiChi also watch the destruction  
  
from KaioSamma's planet and hope that Piccolo and the others can stop Freeza.  
  
As Tien, Yamcha, and #18 and Ubuu arrive on the planet.  
  
#18 is glad to see Kylin, but is sad that Marron will be alone now.  
  
Vegeta tells Goku that he can be restored with the "Perfect DragonBalls"Goku  
  
agrees, and hopes that he is wished back., and Vegeta adds that he can't  
  
be wished back since he died of old age.  
  
Goku says that if he is wished back, he would only yield the same results,  
  
and be killed by Freeza again.  
  
Vegeta says the two of them could win, but there's no way for the two of  
  
them to be restored.  
  
And KaioSamma plots.  
  
Piccolo returns with Dende to Capsule Corp. and finds Goten awake.  
  
He asks if everything is packed, and if everyone is ready to go.  
  
Trunks tells him they are, and Goten says that he is going to go get Paris  
  
and Cloud.  
  
Piccolo tells him that they have to go now, or Freeza will finish them.  
  
Goten says that he'll go alone then.  
  
Piccolo explains that that would be a suicide mission, and adds that if Paris  
  
and Cloud die, they can both be wished back, Dende agrees.  
  
Goten says that he doesn't care, and will get them back no mattter what,  
  
Piccolo says if he can't change his mind, then he won't try.  
  
Goten turns around, and prepares to fly off, when he is blasted in the back  
  
by Piccolo, and knocked out.  
  
Piccolo apologizes to Goten, and adds that they can't afford to loose him.  
  
Piccolo then tells everyone to get ready to fly, and they all fly off.  
  
Bra tells Trunks to carry her luggage, and he agrees and carries it all.  
  
Piccolo and the group fly off, Pan remain unconscious, so Piccolo carries  
  
her and Goten.  
  
Gohan flies along side Piccolo, and Bra asks where there going, Piccolo says  
  
that he's taking them where he trained Gohan, and Gohan thinks back to when  
  
he was a scared kid in that lost world.  
  
Freeza and his henchman have finished their rampage, and Freeza tells  
  
Koola and KingCold to round up the remaining humans, and to use them to build  
  
him a new, and larger than before mother ship.  
  
Koola asks what to do with the ones that can't work on his ship, Freeza tells  
  
him to destroy them.  
  
Dodoria says that he's found an interesting place.  
  
And Freeza demands to know what sort of a place.  
  
Dodoria points to a destroyed Capsule car, and the logo.  
  
"When we were destroying cities all over this planet, allot of things had  
  
that logo on them"  
  
Dodoria explains, "I've found that places headquarters", He finishes.  
  
"Excellent" Freeza says, and leaves Koola in charge, when he and Zarbon and  
  
Dodoria visit the "Capsule corp."  
  
And Koola begins to get started on the mission that Freeza gave him.  
  
Team Ginew and Kiwi and Freeza's weaker henchman arrive to, and help Koola  
  
round up, and kill all the humans that Koola thinks are useless.  
  
  
  
Well what do you think is gone happen to our heroes? Are they doomed, of do they still stand a chance? Join us in the next exciting episode of DRAGONBALL Z  
  
Don't forget to review people.  
  
Peace 


	10. Piccolo's Plan

This chapter is…..not bad I don't want to say things about my own fics cuz people think I have a big ego but I don't, do I? Well anyways read and enjoy  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Piccolo's Plan  
  
Piccolo and company arrive at their destination, and Piccolo explains  
  
that they should all be safe there from Freeza's attacks.  
  
Piccolo is then asked by Trunks on what they will do now to stop Freeza.  
  
Piccolo replies that he has a plan, but before he finishes he receives a  
  
telepathic message from KaioSamma.  
  
He asks Piccolo if everyone is alright, and is told "YES" by Piccolo.  
  
KaioSamma explains that he has a plan, he adds that Goku can be ressurected  
  
with the perfect Dragonballs, but Dende explains that that wish can't be  
  
granted for a year, because Pilaaf has already used three wishes, and the  
  
DBalls will need to charge for a year.  
  
KaioSamma is stunned, and doesn't know what to say, he then remembers the  
  
planet Namek, and asks if they could grant them a wish.  
  
Dende believes they could, and Goku insists that even if he is restored,  
  
he can't defeat Freeza, because he can't maintain SSJ3.  
  
Vegeta agrees with Goku, and they tell Dende not to ask the Nameks for that  
  
wish.  
  
Pan regains conciousnous and claims that she can defeat Freeza, Piccolo quickly  
  
disagrees, and says that the golden stage Freeza is at least as strong as  
  
a SSJ2.  
  
Goku confirms this, saying that he didn't loose until Freeza and him became  
  
tied in battle after Freeza went form6.  
  
He  
  
adds that SSJ2 is equal to Freeza stage 6, Piccolo agrees, and dismisses  
  
Pan's idea to defeat alone Freeza.  
  
Pan is annoyed, and Piccolo thinks that Gotenks will win.  
  
Trunks says he still knows how to fuse, he adds that Goten does to, and explains  
  
that he and Goten fused a week ago, just to see if they still knew how.  
  
Goku adds that just plain Gotenks may not be enough.  
  
Piccolo asks for an explanation, and Goku explains that Trunks and Goten  
  
can't go SSJ, if Trunks can't Gotenks can't either.  
  
Piccolo curses the whole situation, and Goku asks if only they had more time.  
  
Piccolo asks if Pan and Goten could fuse, and Goku isn't sure if a boy and  
  
girl could fuse, and Piccolo decides to dismiss the idea as weirdness.  
  
Piccolo wishes there where more fighters, and more people that could go SSJ.  
  
Goku says a SSJ2 could defeat Freeza if they get lucky, but then what about  
  
Freeza's henchmen?  
  
Pan says that with some training she will go SSJ2, and Gohan says that he  
  
may be able to go SSJ again, but Trunks says that he may never go SSJ again,  
  
especially since he doesn't know how to really fight anymore, and Bra explains  
  
that all Trunks does nowadays is answer phones.  
  
She goes on to explain that all he does is work, work, work, and yammers  
  
on and on, when Piccolo realizes something.  
  
"Bra  
  
is a Saiyajin to isn't she"? Piccolo questions, and Vegeta says that she  
  
is a half Saiyajin.  
  
Piccolo adds that Pan was able to go SSJ and she is only 1/3rd Saiyajin,  
  
so figures Bra could to.  
  
Bra dismisses the idea, and asks if Piccolo is crazy, she explains that she  
  
isn't a Super Saiya, anything.  
  
Piccolo asks Vegeta for permission to train Bra, since she is his daughter,  
  
and won't do like he did with Gohan and train him against his parents will.  
  
Bulma is against the whole idea, but Vegeta agrees, Piccolo is pleased that  
  
he has a new student, and Bulma and Bra argue with everyone.  
  
KaioSamma gets tired of all the arguing, so stops letting people transmit  
  
through him.  
  
Piccolo explains that everyone will now begin an intensive training schedule,  
  
except for Videll and Marron, and Should get much stronger than they currently  
  
are, and Pan says that shes looking forward to the training.  
  
Bra says that she'll train, but only if Piccolo agrees to go easy, and Piccolo  
  
refuses, he says that she will work as hard as everyone else will, she says  
  
that the whole idea is insane, and flies off.  
  
Piccolo phases out, and reappears back in front of Bra, and asks her where  
  
she thinks shes going.  
  
She yells at Piccolo to move out of her way, and adds that the entire idea  
  
of her fighting Freeza is suicide, and says that shes going home, and flys  
  
off, around Piccolo at a quick speed.  
  
Trunks gets in on the pursuit, and hollers for Bra to stop, but is ignored,  
  
Bra hollers for everyone to leave her alone, and manages to stay away from  
  
Piccolo, and has nearly left the area, Piccolo hollers that leaving this  
  
area is suicide, and theres no way that she'de survive out there with Freeza  
  
on the loose.  
  
Piccolo is shocked that she can fly so quickly, and thinks that she may be  
  
able to become SSJ, if she lives, and stops chasing her.  
  
Bra  
  
stops running when everyone stops pursuing, and Piccolo tells her that if  
  
she doesn't want to train, he can't force her to.  
  
He also adds that he and the others will train and they will face Freeza  
  
without her, and they will all die, like Goku did.  
  
He adds that sooner or later Freeza will find her, or just destroy the entire  
  
planet, he explains that either way Freeza will find her and kill her.  
  
Bra lands, and asks Piccolo if he really thinks she can help fight against  
  
Freeza.  
  
"Saiyajin have proven themselves time after time in combat against impossible  
  
odds and indestructible enemies, and have always survived in the end, even  
  
though you are a half Saiyajin, your no different, and will be able to do  
  
what must be done when the time comes" Piccolo says.  
  
Bra returns, and apologizes for running, and Gohan tells her not to worry,  
  
and adds that when Piccolo offered to train him he hollered and cried, and  
  
Piccolo says to get ready for training.  
  
  
  
Whoa this whas a difficult chapter guys give some credit will ya  
  
I don't ask for much just Review it flames are welcome but be creative about it  
  
Peace 


	11. Training Arrangements

Here you go the eleventh chapter  
  
Enjoy and review you guys  
  
Disclaimer: how many times do I have to do this.  
  
Dragonball Z is not mine just the Fic so buz off  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 - Training Arrangements  
  
Piccolo begins to explain how his training will work when Goten begins to wake up.  
  
He sees Piccolo and curses him for knocking him out and forcing him to leave  
  
his family behind.  
  
Piccolo tells Goten to remain calm, and tells Dende to explain the situation,  
  
Goten cuts off Dende in mid explanation, and tells the Namek to shutup.  
  
Goten says that he's going to get revenge on Piccolo, and goes SSJ.  
  
Piccolo tells him not to be stupid, and Pan hollers for her uncle to stop,  
  
as Trunks tells Piccolo not to hurt his friend.  
  
Bra comments that this whole thing is ridiculous, and says that she thinks  
  
Piccolo is going to beat up Goten.  
  
Goten calls Piccolo to battle, and Piccolo refuses to fight him, but an energy  
  
blast from Goten changes Piccolo's mind, and he throws his turban and cape  
  
to the ground and kicks them aside, and tells Goten to start it off.  
  
Videll and Marron tell Piccolo not to hurt Goten much, and Trunks and Gohan,  
  
and Pan say the same thing.  
  
Dende and Bra tell Piccolo to be careful, and tell him to go all out, since  
  
Dende can heal Goten.  
  
Piccolo agrees, and powers up, and Gohan can't believe that Piccolo is going  
  
to beat his brother up.  
  
Goten curses Piccolo and charges him, Piccolo moves out of Gotens way  
  
and blasts him in the back when he flies by.  
  
Goten falls to his knees, and gets backup, and says that that was a lucky  
  
shot.  
  
Piccolo tells him that he knows that his last hit wasn't lucky, and tells  
  
Goten to stop now.  
  
Goten flies at Piccolo again and rapidly punches at him, Piccolo avoids all  
  
of Gotens blows and punches him in the stomache, stopping him, then follows  
  
up by kicking him into the air, he then flies up after Goten and rapidly  
  
punches him, he finishes by kicking Goten back down to the ground, where  
  
Goten crashes, causing a crater, and dust to rise into the air.  
  
Goten begins to get back up, and Piccolo charges an energyblast, and shoots  
  
it down at his opponent, causing a massive explosion, Goten is still barely  
  
standing as the smoke clears, and Piccolo flies at him again, and rapidly  
  
punches and kicks Goten, as Gohan and Pan holler for the fight to end, Bra  
  
tells Dende to go heal Goten, and he moves forward.  
  
Piccolo knocks Goten out, and Dende moves in to heal him, and reawakens Goten.  
  
Goten says that he'll attack now again, Piccolo tells him that he can if  
  
he wants to, but would only loose again, he adds that he might not leave  
  
enough of him to be healed this time.  
  
Goten just curses Piccolo, and tells him that they will battle again.  
  
Piccolo agrees, and tells everyone that they will start their training now.  
  
Freeza and Zarbon and Dodoria arrive at Capsule Corp. and see that  
  
it is pretty much deserted, and almost everything has been taken.  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria ravage what remains of the place, and Freeza calls for  
  
them to stop.  
  
They obey and ask why, Freeza explains that they've found everything that  
  
they need to know, and holds up a picture frame.  
  
He points out Vegeta and Goku and Piccolo in the picture.  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria also recognize Ubuu and Goten and Trunks.  
  
Freeza says that there is a good chance that half the children in the picture  
  
are Saiyajin children, which would mean that there are at least half a dozen  
  
Saiyajin on the planet.  
  
Freeza tells Zarbon and Dodoria that they must find them and destroy them,  
  
and the three of them take off.  
  
They circle around for miles, and fly everywhere, when Zarbon spots a thin  
  
pole that leads up to the sky.  
  
Freeza wonders why a pole is just floating there, and decides to follow it,  
  
and flies up the pole.  
  
He arrives on the top of Korin tower, and wonders where he is.  
  
Dodoria and Zarbon run to the main building and stop when they see Mr.Popo,  
  
and Yadjirobe and Korin.  
  
Freeza approaches them and greets them.  
  
Mr.Popo returns the greeting, and says that they are welcome here, as long  
  
as they remain peaceful.  
  
Freeza says that he is a peaceful person, and won't harm anyone, as long  
  
as they do what he asks when he asks.  
  
Mr.Popo explains that there are somethings that he cannot grant, and  
  
Yadjirobe says whatever Freeza wants he'll do.  
  
Freeza congratulates Yadjirobe, and asks the three what this place is.  
  
Mr.Popo says that it is Korin tower, the home of God.  
  
Freeza asks who, and where this God is, and Mr.Popo explains that it is  
  
DendeSamma, but he can't reveal his location, since not even he knows where  
  
he is.  
  
"Have any of you ever seen any of these people" Freeza asks as he shows them  
  
the picture that he found at Capsule Corp.  
  
Mr.Popo explains that he's met most of those people at least once.  
  
Freeza then asks if he knows the name of one of the people in the picture,  
  
and points to Goku.  
  
Mr.Popo tells him that that is Son Goku, and is one of KammiSamma's former  
  
students.  
  
"Excellent" Freeza says, and asks Mr.Popo how he knows these people.  
  
Mr.Popo says that they have come to this palace several times, and some of  
  
them have even trained here.  
  
Freeza is interested, and asks for a complete tour of the palace, and wants  
  
to see everything that it has to offer.  
  
No one responds, and Freeza is beginning to get annoyed, Korin then replies  
  
that no one will show Freeza a tour of the palace, because they all know  
  
how evil he is, Freeza is angered, and tells the cat if he doesn't want to  
  
show him the tour he doesn't have to.  
  
"But this tower is now the property of Freeza" he says, "And if you won't  
  
show me the proper courtesy that I deserve as the owner of this tower, then  
  
I don't want you on it" he says, then fires an energyblast in front of Korin  
  
that causes a huge blast that puts a crater in the ground, and tosses Korin  
  
off of the tower.  
  
"Now, who else would like to leave my palace"? Freeza asks and aims his finger  
  
at Yadjirobe, Yadjirobe hollers, and tells Freeza to please follow him, as  
  
Freeza smiles.  
  
  
  
What a coward, that Yadjirobe. What is Freeza's plan on the tower?  
  
What are our heroes to do now? Well tune in next time for another exciting episode of  
  
DRAGONBALL Z 


	12. Training Begins

Sorry people it took so long but I have been busy writing a new Fic and some new Poems  
  
So don't be mad ok and here is Chapter Twelve and don't forget to Review  
  
Enjoy  
  
Chapter 12 - Training Begins  
  
Freeza is led to the room of spirit and time eventually, and is told  
  
that this is the room where Goku and the others trained to get stronger.  
  
Mr.Popo adds that for every minute that passes outside, six hours pass in  
  
the room.  
  
Freeza is impressed, and tells Dodoria to go and get everyone except Koola,  
  
and bring them to the tower.  
  
He tells Zarbon to remain behind, with him.  
  
Freeza says that he'll train in this room, and so will his henchman, and  
  
they will become many times stronger than they previously where, and laughs.  
  
Mr.Popo then explains all the rules of the room to Freeza, and tells him  
  
about some of the other rooms in the tower.  
  
Freeza is impressed, and wonders why he didn't think of creating a place  
  
like this before.  
  
He also adds that it will now become his official headquarters, since he  
  
can see everything that goes on in the planet from this altitude.  
  
And Mr.Popo secretly hopes that Dende and the others are doing ok.  
  
Dodoria returns with the rest of Freeza's minions, and Freeza tells them  
  
that this will be their headquarters for awhile, and when they aren't training  
  
they will return to where Koola is to watch that the human slaves work on  
  
his ship.  
  
Freeza asks Dodoria if Koola accomplished his mission, and Dodoria says that  
  
the humans have already begun their work on a spaceship for Freeza, and those  
  
that resisted, or couldn't work where killed.  
  
Dodoria adds that Koola disintegrated more than half the planets population.  
  
Freeza says that he's glad that things are going on schedule.  
  
  
  
Piccolo tells everyone how the training will work, and says that he and Pan  
  
are currently the strongest, so they will train the others.  
  
Pan agrees, and Piccolo tells her that she will have to work with Gohan,  
  
Goten, and Trunks for awhile alone, since he will be busy training Bra.  
  
He says that it'll take awhile for him to train her, since she knows nothing,  
  
only how to fly.  
  
Pan agrees, and says she'll train the others in his abscense.  
  
Piccolo says that they will have to keep out of sight of Freeza's air patrols,  
  
and Gohan reminds them of the cave where he used to stay as a boy.  
  
Bra says that she has a bunch of Capsule corp. Capsules, and throws one on  
  
the ground as Piccolo hollers for her to stop.  
  
When the smoke clears a huge mansion stands.  
  
And Bra says that they should be safe in the mansion.  
  
Piccolo doesn't reply, and begins to gather energy and fires an energy blast  
  
that destroys the house.  
  
Bra yells at Piccolo, and Piccolo tells her that they have two chances of  
  
surviving.  
  
"1, if we complete our training correctly, and become powerful enough to  
  
defeat Freeza, and 2, if we avoid detection by Freeza's aerial patrols!!"  
  
he hollers.  
  
Piccolo adds that a huge mansion in the middle of no where won't increase  
  
their chances of remaining hidden.  
  
Bra agrees, and asks where their going to stay then.  
  
Gohan says they can use a Capsule in the cave where he stayed as a boy, and  
  
Piccolo agrees.  
  
Piccolo tells Bra to hand the Capsules to Gohan, and she does, and Gohan  
  
flies to his cave to put up the house.  
  
Piccolo then says that he and Bra will begin their training, and says that  
  
they won't be coming back for awhile.  
  
Bra asks where there going, and Piccolo says that she'll know when they get  
  
there, and the two fly off.  
  
Piccolo  
  
and Bra arrive in the outskirts of the valley, and Piccolo says that this  
  
is where they will be doing most of their training.  
  
Piccolo adds that if Bra is going to train she will need an outfit to train  
  
in instead of the stupid dress that she is currently wearing.  
  
Bra protests, saying that her suit cost quite allot.  
  
Piccolo raises his hands and they light up, and when they stop glowing Bra  
  
is wearing an outfit just like Gotens.  
  
"This outfit will do good, the mark on the front is Vegeta's, but the one  
  
on the back is mine" Piccolo explains.  
  
Bra asks if the outfit is real silk, and Piccolo explains that it is his  
  
most powerful outfit, and is made from the same material as his own outfit,  
  
and adds that it can repel weak attacks, and fires a weak energy blast at  
  
her, and it is reflected off.  
  
"Cool" Bra says.  
  
Piccolo explains that it won't do that with every attack however, and reminds  
  
her that you should always try to avoid being hit by an energy blast.  
  
He says that it's time to get down to basics, and shows her how to make a  
  
fist, and shows different ways to punch, straight blows, hooks, uppercuts,  
  
jabs, and palms.  
  
Bra practices by punching Piccolos hand, and tries to start to rapid punch,  
  
but Piccolo tells her to slow down, and practice each type of punch one by  
  
one.  
  
Bra says that this is boring, and they can see in the distance energybeams  
  
being fired off into the air.  
  
Bra asks when Piccolo will teach her how to fire energy blasts, and Piccolo  
  
tells her not to worry about that yet, since it will take awhile for her  
  
to start firing energyblasts.  
  
Piccolo then holds his hand out again and tells her to start punching again,  
  
and tells her not to worry about punching hard, but to think about accuracy,  
  
to think about hitting on target.  
  
Bra thinks that it is to easy and Piccolo says it'll be really hard soon  
  
enough.  
  
  
  
Night begins to fall and Bra has been punching Piccolo all day, when  
  
Piccolo finally tells her to stop, he says that the training has ended for  
  
the day, and they will continue early tomorrow.  
  
Bra says a farewell to Piccolo, and prepares to fly to where Pan and the  
  
others are, but Piccolo tells her to stop.  
  
Bra asks why, and Piccolo tells her that she won't be going where the others  
  
are until her training is over here.  
  
Bra asks where she's going to stay, and Piccolo throws down a capsule, and  
  
a tent comes up.  
  
"Stay in there" Piccolo says, and Bra looks in the tent and asks where the  
  
bottom is.  
  
Piccolo explains that there is no bottom.  
  
Bra says that she refuses to lay on the dirty ground, and won't stay in the  
  
tent.  
  
Piccolo says it's her choice, and adds that sleeping in the tent isn't part  
  
of her training, so she doesn't have to.  
  
Piccolo then begins to fly off when Bra asks where he's going, he tells her  
  
not to worry about it, and tells her to worry more on where to stay, he adds  
  
that theres a sleeping bag in the tent if she decides to return there, and  
  
flies off.  
  
Bra laughs at the tent, and kicks it down, and hollers how Piccolo thinks  
  
that she would sleep on the ground.  
  
She then decides to wonder off and find a better place to stay, and flies  
  
off.  
  
Piccolo flies overhead and comments that this his snottiest student, and  
  
decides to follow her to make sure she survives the night.  
  
  
  
What will happen to our Bra? Will she survive the night? Or will she be spotted by one of Freeza's minions? Tune in for the next exciting episode of DRAGONBALL Z to find out  
  
People Review I need them the more reviews I get the faster I update so Review 


	13. Hard Lesson

Well people this is it the thirteenth chapter   
  
Sorry it took so long but I am working on a few new fics  
  
So I've been busy  
  
People Review I really need them  
  
So come on and enjoy mha fic and  
  
don't Forget to review  
  
Chapter 13 - Hard Lesson  
  
Piccolo remains within visual range of Bra, and follows behind her.  
  
She walks through the area and wonders if their is anywhere to sleep that  
  
isn't the ground.  
  
She wanders around until she hears a roar.  
  
She stops in place and wonders what the noise was.  
  
She doesn't hear it repeat, so decides to ignore it and continues walking  
  
along, and comes to a stop when she sees a Tyrannosaurus Rex pop up in front  
  
of her.  
  
The Tyrannosaur lunges at her, and she manages to fly up into the air in  
  
a panic and avoid getting bit, but soon looses control and lands on the ground,  
  
she flies up again and away, but can't get altitude because she's to panicked,  
  
the Tyrannosaur chases after her, and Bra can't gain altitude, and is only  
  
able to keep a short distance ahead of the beast, and hollers for it to stop  
  
chasing after her.  
  
The Tyrannosaur continues to chase after her, and bites at her, and she is  
  
beginning to loose her short lead on the beast since she has to concentrate  
  
to get herself to fly, and now she is to scared to concentrate, the Tyrannosaur  
  
is in biting range now and prepares to devour Bra, as Piccolo charges an  
  
energy blast, Bra hollers and fires an energy burst, that stuns the T-Rex,  
  
and sends it sliding down a hill.  
  
Bra is shocked that she was able to fire off an energy beam, and wonders  
  
how she did it.  
  
Piccolo is impressed, and decides to keep out of sight.  
  
Bra then begins to hear several creatures begin to howl, hiss, and roar,  
  
and can hear the Tyrannosaur begin to recover from her attack, so she flies  
  
off, and finds that the moon has been covered by a cloud formation.  
  
Bra hovers in the air and realizes that she's gotten lost, and won't be able  
  
to find her way back to the tent.  
  
She just floats waiting for the moon to come back out, it doesn't and Bra  
  
whines all night.  
  
Piccolo secretly floats over her, listening to her complaints, and watching  
  
if the T-Rex will return again, and more importantly watching for Freeza's  
  
henchmen.  
  
The  
  
sun begins to rise, so Piccolo flies away before it does so he isn't spotted,  
  
and Bra finally lands, and is exhausted from hovering in the air all night.  
  
She flies back to the spot where Piccolo left the tent, and wishes that she'd  
  
stayed there.  
  
Piccolo arrives and tells her that it's time for training to begin.  
  
Bra thinks it a joke first, but soon realizes that Piccolo is serious.  
  
She informs him of the time, and Piccolo explains that he knows the time,  
  
she then tells him that she didn't get to sleep all night, because she was  
  
getting chased by dinosaurs.  
  
Piccolo replies that it isn't his problem, and that he warned her to stay  
  
in the tent.  
  
He tells her that on top of one of those mountains no dinosaur could've reached  
  
her, and explains that it is on a mountain where the moon doesn't shine very  
  
brightly, and says that Freeza's henchmen wouldn't have spotted her.  
  
Bra continues to complain, and Piccolo calls for silence, and says that it's  
  
time for endurance training, and tells her to follow him, and the two fly  
  
off.  
  
Piccolo and Bra arrive on an open plain, and Piccolo says that this is where  
  
they'll be training today.  
  
Bra yawns an ok, and asks what he wants her to do, Piccolo tells her to do  
  
pushups until he tells her to stop, and she asks how many, Piccolo says until  
  
he says stop.  
  
Bra gets started, and after 2 hours of push upping whines that her arms are  
  
going to break, Piccolo explains that they won't, and Bra collapses after  
  
3 hours, and Piccolo says ok.  
  
He then gives her ten minutes to rest, and then says it'll be time for the  
  
next exercise.  
  
The  
  
ten minutes pass, and Bra still seems out of it, and Piccolo tells her to  
  
run the entire valley, and finish by returning to this spot, without stopping.  
  
Bra asks Piccolo if he's out of his mind, and he tells her to just get started,  
  
and Bra asks if she could just fly it.  
  
Piccolo tells her to run it.  
  
Bra complains and mutters at Piccolo and starts running.  
  
Piccolo flies up in the air high enough so he can see her progress.  
  
Bra runs for ten minutes without slowing, then slows down, she runs for another  
  
two minutes and then slows down to a crawl, after five more minutes she is  
  
walking along, and add two more and she falls to the ground.  
  
She hopes that Piccolo doesn't know, and gets back up and rests on a tree,  
  
when Piccolo shows up and tells her that it's time to move on to the next  
  
exercise.  
  
Bra says that she can't do anything else, and Piccolo asks her if she knows  
  
how many times Freeza would be able to run this valley.  
  
She says she doesn't know, and he tells her that Freeza would have run it  
  
more times the she did.  
  
Piccolo says that he just wanted to see how much endurance she had, and now  
  
knows.  
  
He then tells her that it's time to move on to her REAL training of the day.  
  
Bra asks if they can eat first, since she hasn't eaten since the other day,  
  
she adds that she is Saiyajin, and can get quite hungry, Piccolo says after  
  
training, they'll eat.  
  
Piccolo then goes over more punching with Bra, and tells her to try to hit  
  
his hand as hard as she can this time and not as accurately as she can, and  
  
she does.  
  
Piccolo's hand doesn't move one bit, but he is impressed.  
  
He then goes over the different types of kicks, side, front, back, crescent,  
  
and some jump kicks.  
  
Afterwards Piccolo allows her to knee and elbow him.  
  
After training all day Piccolo tells her to go to the tent and that  
  
he'll return with food.  
  
Bra hopes for a lobster, or a great steak, instead Piccolo returns with a  
  
Velociraptor.  
  
She asks why he brought back that lizard, and Piccolo explains that it's  
  
food.  
  
Bra refuses to eat a reptile, and Piccolo drops the animal and the wood on  
  
the ground, he says if she wants to eat it she can make the fire and cook  
  
the thing herself.  
  
Bra decides to leave the food untouched, until sheer hunger overcomes her  
  
and she lights a fire and cooks the thing, and wonders how she should cut  
  
it.  
  
Piccolo begins to train by himself, and uses his split form technique to  
  
get a sparing partner, he then battles against his doppelganger to increase  
  
his own strength.  
  
Piccolo hadn't trained like this in awhile, but realizes that it's futile,  
  
and knows now because of his age he can't get stronger, and knows that it  
  
will only be weaker from now on.  
  
He decides that he will train students from now on, and swears to teach Bra  
  
as best he can, so she can defeat Freeza, and maybe equal Gohan, before he  
  
stopped training.  
  
Piccolo remembers when Gohan surpassed him during the Cell game, he remembers  
  
feeling annoyed, yet glad at the same time, because he knew that it was his  
  
training as much as Goku's training that allowed Gohan to excels.  
  
Piccolo decides to go check on Bra, only to find her already asleep in the  
  
tent this time.  
  
Piccolo floats overhead, and promises to Bra that he will make her strong  
  
enough to defeat Freeza, and promises to make her training as hard as he  
  
can.  
  
So what you all think? You like or you hate? Just tell me by Reviewing and if you are going to criticize do it creatively and don't even try do flame me about my grammar cus my native language is not English so back off people how try to make a fool of me by stating that in there reviews  
  
Oh and another thing people are my chapters to long, to short tell me so I can modify them  
  
Peace people to anyone how is willing to 


	14. The Next Lesson

Here you go the fourteenth chapter you guys  
  
But hey this cant be I mean 18 reviews in 13 chapters I cant believe this you guys  
  
There are worse fics than mine out there and they get more reviews then me I mean I seriously am considering to finish this fic and stop all this  
  
Tell me what ya all thinks BY REVIEWING  
  
Chapter 14 - The Next Lesson  
  
Freeza has been training in the room of spirit and time for two weeks and Mr.Popo  
  
wonders how much stronger Freeza has gotten because of his training in the  
  
room.  
  
Mr.Popo fears that if Freeza spends any more time in the room he may become  
  
to powerful for the Piccolo and the others to defeat, so he tells Zarbon  
  
that there is a limit on how long someone can remain in the room.  
  
Zarbon asks what the consequences would be if someone stayed in over the  
  
limit, and Mr.Popo tells him that the door will lock permanently, and that  
  
person would become trapped in that dimension forever.  
  
Zarbon decides to go into the room, when Freeza and Koola exit the room.  
  
Zarbon asks if Freeza is alright, and Freeza says that he has become the  
  
#1 power in the universe once again, and is now unstoppable.  
  
Zarbon questions Freeza on this, and Koola says that Freeza has far surpassed  
  
him.  
  
Koola explains that he's never seen a power as strong as Freeza is now.  
  
Freeza asks Koola if he ever did complete his mission, and he tells Freeza  
  
that King Cold is supervising the construction of his new starship.  
  
Freeza is pleased, and thanks Yadjirobe and Mr.Popo for being such gracious  
  
hosts, and says that he will now leave because this place no longer serves  
  
him any use.  
  
Mr.Popo thanks Freeza for behaving properly, and Freeza flys into the air  
  
with Koola and Zarbon, and Dodoria following behind, as Freeza forms a DeathBall  
  
and tosses it down at the tower.  
  
Their is a massive explosion that can be seen from any corner of the planet,  
  
and Koola asks Freeza why he destroyed the palace, and Freeza says what he  
  
doesn't need he destroys.  
  
And tells Koola to stop questioning him, Freeza goes on to explain that since  
  
he's become so powerful he doesn't really need servants any more either,  
  
and Koola apologizes.  
  
Piccolo  
  
has been training Bra for the past two weeks, and has taught her all the  
  
punches and kicks, and has increased her speed on the ground and in the air  
  
significantly.  
  
She can now do a million in one hour, and can run the entire valley in 5  
  
minutes and can fly it in a little over 1 minute.  
  
Piccolo is pleased with her speed, and has also increased her strength  
  
significantly, since she can now punch down trees.  
  
Piccolo is pleased, and says that it's time for her to learn to use energy.  
  
Bra is looking forward to shooting blasts, and Piccolo tells her the first  
  
one is a normal energy blast, he says that it's good for the times when you  
  
might not have time to charge a strong blast, and need a quick way to fire.  
  
Piccolo raises his arm and fires a blast that destroys a good amount of area.  
  
He then tells Bra to try, and tells her to try to fly, but instead focus  
  
her aura in her hand, and then release it.  
  
Bra trys and fires a blast that blows a hole in the ground, half the size  
  
of Piccolo's, Piccolo is pleased, and tells her that it's time to move on  
  
to stronger attacks.  
  
He teaches her Renzoku energydan, Makankassapo, Gekiretsukodan, how to fire  
  
energyballs, and finally, Kamehameha.  
  
It  
  
takes Bra two more weeks to learn how to fire all these attacks, but manages  
  
to fire off an impressive Kamehameha.  
  
In fact Piccolo fears that Freeza may have seen the energy beam fired into  
  
the sky, and wonders if they should risk moving somewhere else.  
  
Piccolo finally decides against it however, and fears leaving the valley  
  
may have them run into Freeza.  
  
Piccolo tells Bra that it's time for them to go back to where Pan and the  
  
others where, and says that she has improved her strength greatly in just  
  
one month, but he adds that shes only just started, and explains that the  
  
real training will begin now.  
  
Bra asks how much training theres going to be, and Piccolo answers as much  
  
as is needed to defeat Freeza.  
  
And the two fly off to go to the other side of the island where Pan and the  
  
other Z fighters are, and Piccolo hopes that they've been training hard,  
  
and have gotten allot stronger.  
  
He just hopes that they've got enough time left, and knows that the blast  
  
that they saw a couple of weeks ago was the destruction of Korin tower, and  
  
he fears that Freeza was there, and may have found something to make himself  
  
stronger.  
  
  
  
Well what can I say review and you tell me oh and stay tuned cus I am going to post a few new fics I have been working on lately and I only say this there worth your time if I say so my self. Oh and you guys don't forget to REVIEW Ill be willing to update sooner if you guys make me feel like it.  
  
  
  
Peace to any one ho is willing to 


	15. The Final Lesson

Well here you go the fifteenth chapter hope you like it and for you Chibi Mirai Gogeta thanks you are my biggest fan right now and thanks for your wonderful reviews  
  
I am gone finish this fic but i don't now if i should upload the other fic's i have going on  
  
But anyways Review people and let me know what you thinks of this chapter  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 - The Final Lesson  
  
Piccolo and Bra arrive back at Pans area, and are both greeted by everyone,  
  
Trunks says that he can feel that his sister has gotten allot stronger, and  
  
Gohan asks if Piccolo is stronger.  
  
Piccolo says that he's the same as when he left, and asks if Gohan and the  
  
others have gotten stronger.  
  
Gohan says that some people have, and says that Pan can now go SSJ2, and  
  
Goten has gotten stronger, he adds that Trunks has to....but not strong enough  
  
to go SSJ yet.  
  
Piccolo is glad, and asks Gohan if he can go SSJ, and is told no.  
  
Piccolo is partly disappointed, but just tells Gohan to keep training.  
  
Piccolo then figures that maybe he and Pan will be strong enough to stop  
  
Freeza, as Goten apologizes for his earlier behavior.  
  
Piccolo says that he should be the one to apologize, and tells Goten that  
  
he only did what he did because the Earth would need him later.  
  
Goten understands, and says that he and Trunks still know the fusion dance  
  
but can't do it in SSJ mode.  
  
Piccolo explains that Gotenks and Pan should be more than enough to stop  
  
Freeza, and says  
  
that he, Gohan, and Bra can fight his lackeys.  
  
Goten says that he understands, and Piccolo says that their will be much  
  
more training to go now before they can even hope of defeating Freeza though.  
  
Everyone agrees and prepares to continue their training.  
  
  
  
Everyone just goes about their buisness until Piccolo announces the  
  
time for the final training element.  
  
Gohan remembers what Piccolo's final training tactic was and becomes a tad  
  
worried.  
  
"sparring" Piccolo says, and Bra says that she was afraid of that.  
  
Piccolo explains that because their pressed for time and because they are  
  
all Siyajin except for him, everyones fights will be death matches.  
  
"Death matches"? Gohan hollers, and Piccolo explains the rule of when a Saiyajin  
  
dies and recovers they get stronger, and explains that it is the only way  
  
to get strong enough in such a short span of time.  
  
Goten agrees, as does Pan, but Pan thinks no one can kill her.  
  
Piccolo explains if she has become a SuperSaiyajin 2 then no one in the group  
  
can defeat her.  
  
Piccolo also explains that she will have to be the one to fight Freeza.  
  
Then he orders things to begin.  
  
He says that there will be matches, if one of the competitors is injured  
  
mortally, Dende is to heal them.  
  
Dende agrees, and says that he's ready.  
  
Piccolo then tells Gohan and Goten to fight.  
  
The two clash for quite awhile and seem very evenly matched, but it is Goten  
  
that wins the match, badly wounding Gohan with a Kamehameha.  
  
Dende rushes to Gohan's aid and heals him.  
  
Gohan says that he can already feel slightly stronger.  
  
Piccolo then tells Bra to battle him.  
  
Bra agrees, and the two begin their battle, and from the start Bra is obviously  
  
losing to Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo pounds on Bra, and Trunks finds it difficult to watch his sister  
  
get killed.  
  
Piccolo pounds Bra, until she no longer moves, he then tells Dende to hurry  
  
and heal her.  
  
Dende obeys, and Bra is revived.  
  
She curses at Piccolo for being so rough, and charges him, rapidly punching  
  
and kicking at him.  
  
Piccolo is impressed at how quickly her level went up, and attacks again  
  
all out, even though Bra has gotten stronger she still is no match for Piccolo  
  
and gets beaten within an inch of her life again.  
  
Dende heals her once more and Piccolo and her begin their battle anew.  
  
For awhile the two seem to be tied, and Trunks thinks Bra may win, and she  
  
surprises Piccolo by firing off a Kamehameha.  
  
Piccolo has enough time to respond however and uses Makankassapo to blow  
  
right through the Kamemehameha, the beam drilling right through Bra as well.  
  
Dende heals her, and Bra asks if he's killed her enough times yet, and Piccolo  
  
says that they haven't even started.  
  
The two continue to fight for the rest of the day, with Piccolo killing Bra,  
  
and Dende healing her again.  
  
  
  
Piccolo finally decides to stop, and tells the rageded Bra that the  
  
training for the day is over, and Dende is glad, and explains that all the  
  
healing took alot out of him.  
  
Bra walks off and heads for the house in the cave, she was glad that she  
  
didn't have to sleep in the tent anymore at least.  
  
Although Dende healed her after each battle, by the end of the day his powers  
  
where fading, and his healings weren't as effective as they once where.  
  
Although she wasn't mortally injured she was injured, and just collapses  
  
on the bed in her room and wishes Piccolo would drop dead, as she falls asleep.  
  
Bra remains out of it for awhile, but is awaken by the sound of typing, and  
  
later banging, and she realizes that it's coming from the part of the house  
  
that should be the basement.  
  
She follows the sound and shocks Gohan, who was hard at work typing, and  
  
building something.  
  
"What are you up to Gohan"? Bra asks him, and Gohan says that he wanted to  
  
keep it secret for longer than he has, but says that he has to tell her now,  
  
but makes her promise not to tell anyone else.  
  
Bra agrees, and Gohan pulls a blanket off of some garbage, and says that  
  
the clump of material will be a time machine.  
  
He explains that when he left Capsule Corp. he took anything that Freeza  
  
could find useful, and took all of Bulma's notes, and inventions.  
  
He explains that Bra's mother knew how to build a time machine just like  
  
Mirai Bulma did, but just never did.  
  
Gohan says that he is going to build a time machine as a fail safe device  
  
in case they are unable to defeat Freeza, and at least the tragedy can be  
  
prevented from happening to another time line.  
  
Bra says that they will beat Freeza.  
  
Gohan says that if they don't, he wants Bra to pilot the time machine, she  
  
says that she can barely drive a car, yet alone a time machine, and tells  
  
Gohan that he should be the one to go.  
  
Gohan explains that he won't be able to go because he'll be dead.  
  
"Dead"? Bra asks, and he explains that if the time machine has to be used  
  
he would have died, because he will fight Freeza to the death.  
  
Bra calls him crazy, and he asks her again to fly the ship for him, and she  
  
reluctantly agrees.  
  
Bra leaves, and calls the whole idea crazy, and decides that it's time to  
  
put an end to the insanity, she decides to just go home, and thinks it is  
  
the only way to prevent getting killed permanently by Piccolo.  
  
She sneaks outside, and can see Pan practicing, and thinks that she should  
  
be able to stop Freeza with Piccolo's help, and quietly flies off.  
  
Piccolo sees her flying off, and says that her true test will begin now,  
  
and says that it's the one test that he can't guarantee her safety, but he  
  
also says that he thinks she will succeed, and wishes the Saiyajin luck.  
  
Bra flies slowly until she gets clear of the area, then speeds up towards Capsule  
  
Corp. and hopes that things are going to turn out alright.  
  
She speeds up heavily, and can see the familiar hill that signaled the arrival  
  
at her target city, but this time when she turns the corner she doesn't see  
  
the beautiful skyscrapers and nice parks and gardens, but sees ruined buildings,  
  
burnt trees, and a huge crater in the ground.  
  
When she arrives at the crater to get a closer look she is sickened by the  
  
sight, and sees that the crater is full of thousands of burnt dead humans.  
  
She can't believe how the place she once loved so greatly has turned into  
  
a valley of death, she then sees what remains of Capsule Corp. in the distance  
  
and realizes that she was a fool to think that everything would be the same  
  
as it was before, and curses Freeza, and wishes that she had the power to  
  
stop him.  
  
She decides to go to her old home anyway, and arrives at Capsule Corp., and  
  
from a hole in the wall can see construction being made by thousands of human  
  
slaves on some sort of giant spaceship.  
  
She curses Freeza again, and realizes that he must've made this area his  
  
headquarters, and knows he's nearby.  
  
She then remembers something that her father told her and her brother when  
  
they where playing around in the basement, and found a loose floorboard.  
  
She remembers him saying that he left an emergency kit behind for Trunks  
  
in case he ever needed it their.  
  
She knows that she isn't Trunks but what the heck, she heads down into the  
  
basement and finds it still intact, although everything was made into shambles.  
  
She searches for the floorboard and finds it, and rips it up, and is surprised  
  
by what she finds.  
  
There is a letter she picks it up and reads that it says if you're not Trunks,  
  
don't go any further, it also says if he isn't dead you will be, and it says  
  
for Bra not to open it and play with the contents or she'll be killed....er  
  
grounded.  
  
Bra can tell her father wrote it, and continues to dig, and finds a book,  
  
with Vegeta's techniques in it, and finds some Senzu beans, Vegta's old uniform,  
  
and Saiyajin armor.  
  
She grabs everything and tosses it into a bag that she found and prepares  
  
to fly off when she can hear someone coming.  
  
  
  
She ducks around the corner and sees Kiwie, and Dodoria chasing after some  
  
children.  
  
Bra is enraged, but decides to stay out of it, and says that Piccolo and  
  
the others will rescue everyone soon enough, but is shocked when Dodoria  
  
opens fire on them.  
  
The two toy with the six children, and fire blasts really close to them.  
  
Dodoria asks who he should eat first, and grabs hold of one little girl and  
  
says that shes to scrawny to eat, and says that he'de better throw her back,  
  
and tosses her at Capsule Corp., as Dodoria and Kiwie listen for the thump,  
  
and are shocked when they don't hear one.  
  
Instead Bra comes out wearing a discarded or damaged dress over her head  
  
like a cape or mask, and tries to hide her voice.  
  
"Why kill good workers"? she asks, and Dodoria says that Lord Freeza has  
  
ordered all women and children to be killed, since he has deemed anyone under  
  
5 feet useless in building his ship, and he also doesn't want the humans  
  
multiplying.  
  
Bra is enraged, and calls Dodoria a bastard in her normal voice, as she pushes  
  
the little girl aside, and sends her towards her friends.  
  
Dodoria asks if this foolish human is suicidal, and attacks, lunging forward.  
  
Bra side steps, and trips him, sending him falling on his face.  
  
"Lucky move" Dodoria says, and Kiwie asks if he wants assistance, and Dodoria  
  
says he needs no assistance for a human.  
  
He lunges again, and Bra tosses the clothing in Dodoria's face, blinding  
  
him, then blasts him with an energy beam that sends him crashing into Capsule  
  
Corp. and topples it on him.  
  
Kiwie is shocked to see a woman, and figures she must be one of the Saiyajin,  
  
and attacks.  
  
Bra hits Kiwie on the head with the Siyajin armor, and kicks him in the face,  
  
sending him flying backwards.  
  
She calls him a bum bastard, and fires renzoku energy dan at him.  
  
The entire area is destroyed, but Kiwie gets back up to his feet, and Bra  
  
calls him a stubborn punk and begins to charge a Makankassapo.  
  
She is ready to fire it when Dodoria rams her in the back with his head,  
  
and she is tossed into some ruins.  
  
Dodoria calls her a pathetic fighter, and fires his superblast at her, Bra  
  
recovers and fires Kamehameha.  
  
Dodoria and Bra are locked in a tug of war, and Kiwie joins in, but Bra is  
  
still winning.  
  
They holler, and some of the children throw bricks at their heads, and Kiwie  
  
looses his concentration, and without Kiwies help Dodoria can't hold out  
  
and is blasted.  
  
The entire area is devastated and Freeza wonders what just happened in the  
  
distance.  
  
Bra gasps, and the entire area has been devastated, Dodoria is down, but  
  
gets back up and says that he's really mad, and charges, so does Kiwie, and  
  
Bra uses Taiyoken (Solar flare) and they are both temporarily blinded.  
  
Bra tells the kids to grab hold of her and flies off, as Dodoria and Kiwie  
  
continue to holler about the pain in their eyes.  
  
She flies quickly, to get as far as she can but soon lands.  
  
She asks the kids where their parents are and why Dodoria and the other guy  
  
where chasing them.  
  
The children explain that their parents where killed by Freeza and his henchmen  
  
during his initial attack, and since then have been hiding and scavenging  
  
cities for food.  
  
They also explain that they've had to be careful because Freeza has ordered  
  
all elderly, women. and children to be killed on sight because he considers  
  
them useless.  
  
Bra calls Freeza a dirty bastarard, then can hear an angry voice from behind  
  
her say "I stand by my policy"  
  
She turns around and sees non other than Freeza himself in 4th form!  
  
Freeza flies forward quickly and grabs hold of one of the children, and holds  
  
him into the air and asks how she thinks something so small and weak could  
  
help him build a galaxy class starship?  
  
Bra hollers for Freeza to put the boy down, and Freeza agrees, and tosses  
  
him through the ground.  
  
Bra is enraged and charges at Freeza, and rapidly punches at him, Freeza  
  
yawns, and blocks all of her blows with one hand, he then tells her that  
  
this wasting of time isn't neccesary.  
  
She continues to punch, and Freeza fires an energyblast at her at close range  
  
that sends her crashing into a nearby rock formation.  
  
Freeza then proceeds to decimate that area with energy blasts.  
  
He flies forward and sees Bra as she crawls on the ground, and he steps on  
  
her back, and tells her that he warned her about wasting time fighting, he  
  
then kicks her into a tree.  
  
The children gather the bag that she had and make a break for it, as Freeza  
  
grabs Bra by her shirt and lifts her off her feet, and says that he should've  
  
known that a stupid Saiyajin would rather fight, even when they know that  
  
they have no chance of winning.  
  
Freeza then asks her if she'll behave, or if he'll have to make his next  
  
blow a death blow.  
  
Bra curses and shakes her head yes, "excellent" Freeza says, and drops her.  
  
"Can you still fly"? Freeza asks her, and she shakes her head yes again,  
  
and Freeza tells her to follow him then.  
  
And the two fly off, back towards Freeza's starship.  
  
When they arrive Freeza sees that Kiwie and Dodoria have arrived, and he  
  
calls them useless, and shoots Kiwie with a fingerdart, and tells Dodoria  
  
that he will suffer the same fate if he fails again, and dismisses him.  
  
Freeeza then has a table of food rolled in, which Bra quickly begins to gulp  
  
down, as Freeza explains that a Saiyajin can never resist food, but tells  
  
her not to choke.  
  
Bra apologizes for being pigish, but explains that shes really hungry, and  
  
Freeza says that a Saiyajin always is.  
  
Bra asks why Freeza is being so nice, and Freeza explains that he needs her  
  
to tell him something.  
  
She asks what, and Freeza asks where the other fighters are, and explains  
  
that he knows that some escaped his last fight and must have trained her,  
  
which is why she didn't participate last time.  
  
Bra says that Piccolo and Pan taught her, and says that the others have all  
  
died from the injuries that they sustained in the fight against him.  
  
Freeza than thanks the Saiyajin, and sends her off, and tells her never to  
  
return, or he will kill her with a thought.  
  
Bra flies off, and Dodoria asks why Freeza let her go, and he explains that  
  
he sent a spy camera to follow her, and adds that they will find her location,  
  
and the location of the others, and if they seem to be a threat, they will  
  
destroy them.  
  
Bra returns to the valley, and finds that Piccolo has her items that she  
  
collected from Capsule Corp., she wonders how, and he explains that he followed  
  
her, and asked the kids for the stuff.  
  
Bra is shocked, and asks if she told Freeza their position, and she explains  
  
that she didn't.  
  
Piccolo is glad, and tells Bra that they better hurry back to their training  
  
while there is still time.  
  
Well what ya think about this chap? Tell me so i know ok people  
  
Peace to anyone ho is willing to 


	16. Freeza the Unstoppable

Well hello there. Its been a long time I know. But hey what can I say, I just did not have the time. But I promise I will update more often like twice a week or something so keep ya hopes up.  
  
Disclaimer: hey you know what my father owns Dragonball Z and Ferrari…oh and Porsche and don't forget Microsoft. Muhahahahah wouldn't that be nice?  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 - Freeza the Unstoppable  
  
A year has gone by since Freeza was wished back to life, and his starship has  
  
finally been completed, Zarbon tells him, and asks what to do with the humans.  
  
Freeza is glad that his ship has been completed, and tells Zarbon to have  
  
Koola finish the humans off, and he begins to fly off when Zarbon asks where  
  
he's going, Freeza explains to destroy this planet, and Zarbon tells him  
  
to wait until everyone has boarded the ship, Freeza agrees.  
  
Goten, Gohan, and Bra can now all go SSJ, and Bra has managed to finally  
  
defeat Piccolo, Pan is still a SSJ2, and Trunks still can't go SSJ.  
  
Piccolo has informed everyone that today will be the day that they face Freeza  
  
and his henchmen again, and will need to have a plan.  
  
He then asks where Bra is, and she shows up, and says she was just putting  
  
on her new outfit, and she's wearing Vegeta's old Saiyajin armor, and suit.  
  
Piccolo says that it's been awhile since he's seen a Saiyajin in battle armor,  
  
but says that she should do well in the armor.  
  
He then explains his plan, and tells Goten and Trunks to become Gotenks,  
  
and Gotenks and Pan are to fight Freeza, while he, Bra, and Gohan fight Freeza's  
  
henchmen.  
  
Everyone agrees, and they bid farewell to Dende and Videll, and Piccolo says  
  
that he's finally going to avenge Goku, and everyone flies off.  
  
Along the way Bra asks Piccolo if he thinks they have a chance, and Piccolo  
  
tells Bra that Freeza has become the indestructible monster that he was so  
  
many years before, but adds that he will be defeated once again by a Saiyajin,  
  
just like he was before.  
  
Koola forms a miniature DeathBall, and destroys the entire city where all  
  
remaining humans where being kept alive, and then heads back to Freeza's  
  
ship.  
  
Outside Freeza's prison camp Zarbon, Dodoria, Team Ginyuu, and Kingcold await  
  
the return of Koola, he arrives and says that it's time to board the ship,  
  
Freeza agrees, and flies off the ground and prepares to fly off when Zarbon  
  
calls to him.  
  
He catches Freeza's attention, and halts, Zarbon beggs Freeza to spare the  
  
Earth since it's such a rich planet and will bring in a bundle.  
  
Freeza thanks Zarbon for looking out for him, but explains that he must destroy  
  
the Earth because of all the "garbage" still on it.  
  
Zarbon finally gives in to Freeza's demands, and tells him to do as he pleases,  
  
as Koola rushes everyone towards the ship.  
  
KingCold tells Freeza not to take to long, and Freeza explains that it shouldn't  
  
take 2 minutes.  
  
Dodoria realizes that there about to leave without half of Freeza's army,  
  
and asks for Kiwie and his weaker henchman, and Koola explains that there  
  
expendable as Kiwie is blown through the perimeter fence, and lands at Koola's  
  
feet.  
  
"Then you won't miss these clowns" Piccolo says, as he holds two of Freeza's  
  
henchman dead, and there are 4 more at Gohans feet, and Pan tosses 1 down  
  
to the ground as well.  
  
Bra explains that there are a good 50 of them outside in the same condition.  
  
Piccolo then asks if there expendable to, as Koola goes 5th form, and invites  
  
the Namek to play, as Zarbon goes monstrous stage, and Dodoria and the team  
  
Ginew powers up.  
  
Bra goes SSJ, as does Goten.  
  
Trunks ask if they should fusion now, and Piccolo tells them when Freeza  
  
arrives, and Koola flies at Piccolo while his head is turned, but Gohan goes  
  
SSJ and kicks Koola back, sending him crashing to the ground.  
  
KingCold powers up, and flies at Piccolo, and Bra goes SSJ and kicks him  
  
to the ground, and he slides across the ground.  
  
Bra winks at Piccolo, and tells him not to forgot her.  
  
"Now i'm glad I trained you, Thank you" Piccolo says, and Bra tells him not  
  
to mention, as they here clapping.  
  
"You"! Goten hollers, and everyone turns, and sees Freeza form4 on a small  
  
ridge clapping.  
  
"Such a touching display of affection for Saiyajin" Freeza says, and explains  
  
that he is a tad disappointed at Bra though, and thought that she was smarter  
  
than to fight him he explains.  
  
Piccolo asks what he's talking about, and Bra explains what happened at  
  
CapsuleCorp.  
  
Freeza laughs, and says that everyone can now die, together.  
  
Piccolo hollers "NOW" and Trunks gets ready for Fusion, but Goten curses  
  
Freeza, goes SSJ, and asks where his family is.  
  
Freeza says that his family of Saiyajin are with him in front of him, and  
  
Goten walks towards Freeza and hollers where his wife and son are.  
  
Piccolo and everyone holler at Goten to fuse, but he ignores them, and asks  
  
Freeza about the whereabouts of his family again.  
  
"Oh they where humans......I threw out that garbage, is that a problem"?  
  
Freeza says, and Goten is enraged, and hollers, and powers up, and flies  
  
at Freeza, Piccolo curses, and flies at Freeza to, but is tail whipped down  
  
by Koola, who tells the Namek to behave, Trunks hollers to Trunks, and Freeza  
  
is engulfed in a golden light.  
  
Goten flies into the light, and punches Freeza right in the head.  
  
When the light clears Freeza is in 5th form and asks Goten if that was all  
  
a SSJ can do.  
  
Goten curses Freeza and is shocked.  
  
"Pity" Freeza says, and his finger lights up, and he shoots a dart right  
  
through Goten, the force of the blow tossing him 50 feet back, right into  
  
Trunks.  
  
Trunks can't believe it and tries to help Goten, and Pan hollers at freeza,  
  
and curses at him.  
  
"Trunks......you've always been my best friend, I trust you more than anyone...."  
  
he says as he coughs, Trunks asks Piccolo for help, as he gets back to his  
  
feet, and Piccolo explains that without Dende there is nothing that they  
  
can do.  
  
Trunks curses Piccolo, "DO SOMETHING OR I'LL KILL YOU"! Trunks screams.  
  
Piccolo powers up, and Pan goes SSJ.  
  
"Tru..nks......please.....stop  
  
Freeza."  
  
is Gotens last words, as Trunks hollers and cries.  
  
He leaves Gotens body and hollers at Freeza.  
  
"YOU DIRTY BASTARD!!!!, GOTEN WAS MY BEST FRIEND, AND YOU KILLED HIM, I'LL  
  
KILL YOU"!!!!!!!! he hollers and flies at him, but is close lined down by  
  
Pan.  
  
"Trunks, don't make the same mistake Goten did" she pleads, and adds to do  
  
it for Gotens sake.  
  
Trunks agrees, and piccolo tells Pan to fight Freeza, while he,Trunks, and  
  
Bra fight Freeza's goons.  
  
Bra asks if they have a chance of winning.  
  
"NO" Piccolo whispers to her, and she is shocked.  
  
"Well then everyone is powered up and ready to play, and i'm bored so let's  
  
get going, it's your move heroes" Freeza says.  
  
  
  
Well that was it for chapter 16. what ya think, awesome, sucks like Bill Gates or I could do better. Talk to me people Review this sh!t 


End file.
